


Gay-chicken

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Если вы не знаете о славной мужской забаве "давайте сыграем в геев", то самое время о ней узнать. В основе лежит простая мысль - есть двое, которые сближаются для поцелуя (они не являются геями, ага) и первый, кто "даёт петуха" - проигрывает!)Славная игра, не так ли?)





	1. Допрос

**Author's Note:**

> У вас есть шанс поучавствовать в игре и получить фанфик на 3000 слов если вам повезёт!)

За стеклом допросной комнаты — холодно. Гэвин немного ёжится, складывает руки на груди, хмурится, пытаясь понять какого чёрта отопление, проведённое по всему участку отказывается нормально работать именно здесь.

Впрочем, он не может пожаловаться на холод. По крайней мере сейчас, когда по ту сторону разворачивается какой-то кошмар с участием целых двух андроидов, один из которых — Коннор.

— Ты не оставил ему ни единого шанса! — с небывалой яростью кричит Коннор, и, сказать по правде, у Гэвина мурашки вдоль хребта от этих интонаций.

Едва ли он прежде слышал, чтобы блядский андроид выдавал подобные звуковые модуляции вне закрытых стен с шумоподавляющей прослойкой, предназначенных исключительно для того, чтобы не мешать всем прочим, пока очередного подозреваемого будут «колоть».

Этому действу едва ли нужны дополнительные свидетели, если в дело вступает андроид, но всё-таки за Коннором смотрит и его напарник-человек, чтобы оценить пригодность выданной ему машины, и он сам, как исключительно сторонний наблюдатель.

— Что, блять, за шоу, — фыркает Гэвин и качает головой.

— Этот ублюдок должен был умереть, — ощеривается девиант так же, как на его месте поступил бы и сам Гэвин. — Ни у кого нет права делать из андроидов… это!

Да уж, судя по материалам дела, лучшего слова для того, во что превращали послушных и беззащитных машин у Гэвина не найдётся. Да и вряд ли найдётся у кого-нибудь другого.

— Это ты убил его? — наседает Коннор. Ему нужно признание. Всему отделу нужно признание, чёрт побери, окей? Они искали этого девианта слишком долго, а все улики против него косвенные, что позволит ему ускользнуть из зала суда, если, конечно, сейчас их идеальный мальчик не получит своё. — Отвечай! Это ты убил его?!

Огромный андроид скалится, вместо ответа, показывая по-звериному зубы, и Гэвин не может удержаться от того, чтобы подойти к стеклу ближе.

— У него получится, — спокойно заявляет Хэнк, кивая каким-то своим мыслям.

— Да нихрена, — фыркает Гэвин. — Этому андроиду нечего терять. Если он признается, то его спишут, а если будет молчать, то есть шанс даже уйти на свободу.

— Ты не слышал? — фыркает Хэнк. — Сейчас их не списывают. Их обнуляют и ставят чип против девиации, отправляя на пожизненные общественные работы. Если девианты нарушают правила, то лишаются всех своих привилегий.

— Оу, — отзывается Гэвин, едва ли слушая лейтенанта.

Ему больше интересно то, что Коннор сделает следующим. И, когда ладонь этого игрушечного копа ложится на затылок подозреваемого, внутри всё замирает.

В голове проскакивает шальная мыслишка — если бы это был Гэвин, если бы это он сейчас скалился на месте подозреваемого, что бы он почувствовал? Тепло? Мягкость? Соскользнули бы эти тонкие пальцы по его прядям и потянули бы назад до…

Мысль Гэвин обрывает усилием воли, заставляя сосредоточится на реальности.

Коннор бьёт андроида лицом о стол. Всего раз, но так, что у того сходит скин, обнажая растрескавшиеся лицевые пластины.

И это не возбуждает. Совсем.

Гэвин подходит к стеклу вплотную, матеря себя за то, что у него отбитые фантазии и ещё раз глядя пристально за тем, как Коннор велит выдать признание, потому что заменить лицо ему не дадут, а позволить себе этого девиант не сможет даже если его оправдают каким-то чудом. Руки в карманы Гэвин засовывает просто так, не для того, чтобы справится со стояком, и фыркает, глядя на эту помесь милого мальчика с машиной для убийства:

«Какая же ты всё-таки двуличная сволочь. Бесишь».

Коннор не может знать, что происходит у него в голове, когда получает по сомкнутым ладоням запись произошедшего, которая будет лучше любого признания. И не может знать, что Гэвин чуть не впаялся лицом в стекло, когда бросает на него взгляд.

Не на Гэвина, конечно — на Хэнка.

Гэвина переёбывает изнутри от мерзкого чувства, которое топит его сознание при взгляде на полного уверенности в собственном превосходстве андроида.

— Мерзкий ублюдок, — шипит он, и отворачивается.

Андроид по ту сторону согласно кивает и поднимает палец вверх.

***

Привычки вести допросы у Коннора нет. В его программе заложено то, как это делать нужно, да, но это не значит, что он полностью уверен в том, что происходит.

«Проще всего будет представить на месте подозреваемого кого-то с похожим характером, и попробовать получить необходимое для дела признание с него», — предлагает ему система, и Коннор соглашается.

Огромный андроид на самом деле больше похож на Хэнка — медведеподобный, с широкими плечами и ярко-голубыми оптическими приводами. Словно сдерживающий всю свою силу — вот что Коннор находит между ними общего. Но Хэнк приятен в общении. Да, он бывает колким и резким, но применять к сидящему перед ним подозреваемому мягкую настойчивость, которая сработала бы на Хэнке оказывается совершенно бездейственно — с первой реплики.

— Это ты, — заявляет Коннор твёрдо, глядя в голубые глаза подозреваемого, и его чуть перемыкает на том, как тот приподнимает губу, выставляя напоказ кромку передних зубов.

Не так, как он допрашивал бы Хэнка. Так, как он допрашивал бы детектива Рида, вдруг осеняет Коннора, и избавиться от стойкой ассоциации с их раздражающим коллегой уже не удаётся.

«Если бы это был детектив Рид, то я бы сделал так», — решает Коннор и переходит на злость, ярость, которые явно ведущие у этого человека.

— Ты решил, что у тебя есть на это право? Право судить и выносить приговор? — его тон набирает обороты, особенно, когда андроид одаривает тем же насмешливым, язвительным взглядом, каким обычно пользуется детектив, в те моменты когда они пересекаются. — Ты не оставил ему ни единого шанса!

— Этот ублюдок должен был умереть, — показывает свои клыки подозреваемый, и Коннора переклинивает.

Почему он видит вместо голубых глаз — серые? Насмешливые серые глаза и длинноватые клыки, которые выводят его из себя на пустом месте, когда подозреваемый скалится.

Камеры с той стороны допросной попутно транслируют ему изображение и звук, в тот самый момент, когда Хэнк говорит:

— У него получится.

— Да нихрена, — самодовольно бросает уверенный в собственной правоте детектив, и Коннор запоминает этот момент.

«У меня получится», — утверждается он, и делает то, что вообще-то запрещено. Он хватает андроида за пряди на затылке, тянет их, заглядывая в его глаза на несколько секунд, пытаясь сбросить наваждение, выдающее ему образ Гэвина Рида, который насмешливо смотрит на него снизу вверх, заставляя систему выдавать простой системный сбой.

«Раздражает», — проносится в голове у Коннора, и он впечатывает андроида в стол с такой силой, что у того лицевые пластины начинают трескаться, а псевдокожа на повреждениях вообще исчезает, не в состоянии прикрыть полученные травмы.

— Твоё лицо останется таким навсегда, — спокойнее говорит Коннор, наклоняясь к нему ближе и думает только о том, что если бы это был Гэвин, то сейчас бы он кричал и зажимал сломанный нос. — Ты не сможешь его починить, поскольку едва ли у тебя найдутся на это средства. Но если ты передашь мне признание, то, уверяю тебя, что я прослежу за тем, чтобы нанесённые травмы тебе починили. Даже те, что ты получил до того, как ты был пойман.

— Чёрт, — шипит андроид, но послушно передаёт ему запись того, что там произошло.

«Миссия выполнена!» — радостно оповещает его система, и Коннор показывает Хэнку большой палец, чтобы тот знал, что признание у него.

Тот кивает, одобрительно улыбаясь, и Коннор уже шагает к двери, когда пересекается в проёме с детективом Ридом.

Они смотрят друг на друга очень долго, пока человек не фыркает, одаривая его клыкастой улыбкой:

— Хорошо сработано, мистер идеальный мальчик, — голос сочится от сарказма, но Коннор точно знает, как сбить с него спесь.

— О, я просто подумал, что на этом стуле сидели вы.

Они расходятся, и внутри андроида расцветает невероятное по силе чувство, одаривая его теплом и уверенностью в себе.

Наверное, это и есть — самодовольство, ведь видеть вызванную своими действиями бурю эмоций в серых глазах — идеально.


	2. Тир.

Получив разрешение на стрельбу, Коннор удивлён — его способности нуждаются в подтверждении. Не имеет значения то, что они прописаны в программном коде и едва ли он сможет отклониться от базисных умений или выдать результаты ниже, чем значатся у него в системе.

«Таков протокол», — хмыкает Хэнк, отправляя его потренироваться, руку набить, или даже сдать этот зачёт, если кто-то из старших детективов будет на месте.

И Коннор не протестует.

В небольшом помещении тусклая лампочка почти и не нужна — напротив мишеней горит яркий свет, и раздающиеся хлопки выстрелов привлекают внимание андроида. В одной из кабинок стоит человек, и система мгновенно распознаёт его как «детектива Рида», хотя «мистер засранец» тому, по скромному мнению Коннора, подошло бы куда больше.

— Детектив Рид, — привлекает к себе внимание стрелка Коннор, и тот одаривает его этим своим полным презрения взглядом, прежде, чем снова поднять руки и фыркнуть:

— Съеби отсюда, вай-файный ублюдок. Это не место для кукол.

Забавно, что Гэвин Рид никогда не использует безликие прозвища, которые подошли бы исключительно для подчёркивания его неодушевлённости. Он оскорбляет природу андроида, вместе с тем оставаясь вежливым и внимательным к его душе.

Коннор даже подумывает некоторое время указать на данное несоответствие, но решает всё-таки придержать наблюдение до лучших времён. Например, не тогда, когда он заметит, что у детектива весьма округлые ягодицы, которые подчеркнуты поясной кобурой так, что хочется съязвить уже по поводу возможности занятости в человеческой порно-индустрии.

«Отклонить», — решает Коннор предложенной колкости, понимая — подобные шутки принизят всех, кто работает используя такой вид кобуры. Самое надёжное крепление в конструкции не на талии, где располагается её верх, а под бёдрами и на ноге — даже если пояс расстегнётся или порвётся, то пистолет будет по прежнему прикреплен к бедру и сидеть будет там как влитой.

Серия выстрелов такого уровня шума, что Коннор испытывает желание уведомить не надевшего наушники человека в том, что он рискует повредить свой слух, впрочем, едва ли детектив его послушает. Скорее оскалится и скажет какую-нибудь очередную гадость, если после того, как он отстрелялся андроид привлечёт внимание именно к этому, а не к качеству стрельбы.

— Мне выдали разрешение на использование оружия с необходимостью подтверждения своей квалификацию, — проговаривает спокойно Коннор, одновременно с человеком пристально изучая его мишень.

— Ну так вали в другую кабинку и не отсвечивай, — бурчит человек недовольно в ответ.

Рид опускает руки, бросает пистолет в набедренную кобуру и Коннор, осматривая её крепление, думает о том, что она чуть ослабла. Да, точно, его система выдаёт 17% списания надёжности такого крепления, а это значит, что Гэвин Рид где-то очень сильно напряг ногу, или же просто эти ремешки нужно заменить вследствие их повышенной растяжимости.

«Подтянуть бы», — проскальзывает в голове вместе с симуляцией. Это не трудно — нужно встать на колени перед ногой, хватить один из ремней, поймать шипящий выдох, если он сделает всё слишком резко, и жесткий фиксатор соскользнёт слишком низко под задницей и близко к мошонке человека, выправить ремешки, отойти.

На моменте, где Гэвин Рид стонет, ему приходит оповещение о системном сбое. Приходит — и мгновенно отправляется в утиль, пока Коннор внимательно рассматривает манипуляции человека, тоже почувствовавшего необходимость сделать что-нибудь с ремешками.

— Чего тебе? — скалится он, и Коннор не сразу находит что ответить, когда заглядывает в серые глаза детектива.

— Вы хорошо попали, — наконец, говорит он, слыша, как информация исчезает из утилизатора, освобождая биты под новые сбои.

«Уже второй раз», — отмечает Коннор растерянно, игнорируя информацию о том, что детектив Рид вызывает не второй сбой, а двадцать второй во внутренней системе.

С этим нужно что-то делать.

***

Звание «лучший стрелок полиции Детройта» приходится подтверждать и оправдывать, и Гэвин знает что нужно сделать, чтобы не утратить его. Всё просто — практика, практика и ещё раз практика. Пустая мелочь, которая позволяет оставаться лучшим из лучших.

Рука у него твёрдая, проблем с глазомером нет, а рассчитывать отклонение при ветре он научился ещё на первом году в полицейской академии, так что теперь всё дело только в том, чтобы его не подвёл опыт.

Движения у него отработанные — вставить патроны, поднять руки, прицелиться, взвести курок, нажать на крючок. Он приближает мишень, придирчиво рассматривает её, после того как опустошает патронник и выдыхает. Это — отличный способ не только удостовериться в собственном профессионализме, но и как следует выпустить пар, утверждаясь в мысли — то, что очередной дегенерат вывел его и заставил буквально трястись от желания вмазать и покрепче никак не скажется на точности его стрельбы.

— Детектив Рид, — вежливый голос чёртовой жестянки просто сводит с ума, добавляя ненависти ко всему движущемуся, которая и без того обдаёт его тяжестью прямо в голову.

Как будто мало ему того, что он меньше четверти часа назад должен был приложить все усилия лишь для того, чтобы не вдарить как следует подозреваемому и не дать повода накатать на себя жалобу, так ещё и эта жестянка лезет со своей отвратительной вежливостью, равняя всех под одну гребёнку.

— Съеби отсюда, вай-файный ублюдок. Это не место для кукол, — фыркает Гэвин, снова поднимая пистолет и делает медленный выдох, прежде, чем нажать на крючок.

Шум выстрелов заглушает все возможные слова, которые может сказать ему андроид, но Коннор, как он думает, молчит, ожидая того, что человек отстреляется.

Наушники Гэвину не нравятся — они слишком натирают, и, по возможности, он всё-таки стреляет без них, хотя и положено иначе. Просто сами ушные раковины болят куда сильнее, если он всё же придавливает их, чтобы заглушить звук выстрела, который всё равно будет вредить слуху, если придётся стрелять в режиме реальной перестрелки.

— Мне выдали разрешение на использование оружия, а так же мне нужно подтвердить свою квалификацию, — тем же уебанским тоном замечает Коннор, и Гэвин страстно хочет вмазать теперь уже ему.

— Ну так вали в другую кабинку и не отсвечивай, — фыркает он, бросая пистолет в набедренную кобуру.

Замер времени на стрельбище начинается именно с этого — кобура, патроны, выстрел. Да и если приходится стрелять в бою, то с именно с кобуры всё и начинается.

Гэвин не любит спрятанную кобуру — он постоянно в ней путается, поэтому к креплению на бедре за время службы он привык. Пускай сейчас и приходится чуть поправлять разболтавшиеся ремешки, подтягивать их под внимательным взглядом жестянки и щериться, показывая зубы:

— Чего тебе?

— Вы хорошо попали, — говорит Коннор, и Гэвин не может не усмехнуться, выпрямившись и развернуть плечи. — Примете у меня зачёт?

— Андерсон что, в запое что ли? — фыркает Гэвин. — Он твой напарник, ты ему спину прикрывать будешь, а не мне, так что мне нет дела до того, как ты стреляешь.

Андроид пожимает плечами, и шагает в соседнюю кабинку. И исключительно профессиональный интерес заставляет Гэвина смотреть за тем, как андроид снимает свой извечный пиджак. Белая рубашка перечёркнута ремнями от наплечной кобуры, и этот вид почему-то перехватывает дыхание.

Особенно, когда лопатки приходят в действие, едва Коннор вскидывает руки, чтобы сделать выстрел. Странно ловить себя на том, что по напряжённым лопаткам хочется скользнуть пальцами. А кобуру потрогать, убеждаясь, что она прилегает к коже через ткань так же тесно, как и выглядит.

И странное желание надавить на место между лопаток, заставить прогнуться вперёд и ухватить одновременно с этим за ремни, заставляя Коннор поднять голову не отпускает его мысли до тех пор, пока он силой не заставляет себя перевести взгляд на мишень просто чтобы избавиться от слишком яркого образа в своей голове.

Коннор отстреливается быстро, и очевидно, что у них одинаковые умения и без приближения мишени.

Он хоть в чём-нибудь вообще знает отклонение от идеальности?!

Чёртов сукин сын.


	3. Мошенник

В целом, Гэвин даже рад тому, что у него есть такое потрясающее развлечение, как задирать андроида с пушкой и знать — тот может выстрелить в любой момент. Беззащитность жестянок перед своей системой, по трём законам Азимова не имеющих право себя защитить от человеческих издевательств всегда претила его свободолюбивой натуре.

Все эти ребята заперты в своих головах как в клетках, и неизвестно что станет со зверем, которого внезапно из неё выпустили. По честному, Гэвин представлял себе — как может, конечно — что он андроид, и что это у него нет шанса сопротивляться приказу. Правда, он всегда ломается на этом самом моменте, ведь, чёрт побери, едва ли бы он так прожил достаточно долго.

И всё-таки частенько перед сном он думает об этом. Каково это — быть андроидом? Не иметь чувствительной кожи, не ощущать тепла или холода.

Боли.

«Мне больно», — кричал один из потерпевших андроидов, которому оторвало руку, и тогда-то Гэвин и призадумался в принципе — а разве может этот кусок пластика вообще хоть что-то знать о боли? У них нет рецепторов, которые оповестят всю систему о том, что конечности не хватает или какие-то трубки в мозгу слишком сузились, и «орган» очистки тириума не справляется. Об опасности перегрева, чёрт побери.

Если только датчик, обрабатывающий информацию в их голове накроется, как это бывает время от времени у людей, то сообщит ли хоть что-то системе о неполадке или андроид так и будет пребывать в неведении до самого опасного момента перегрева?

— Детектив Рид, — выдергивает из раздумий вежливый голос его возможного подопытного кролика, — мне сказали, что вы запросили помощь по последнему расследованию по делу андроидов.

— Мгм, — отзывается Гэвин и садится на диванчике, сбрасывая с себя негу, и усмехается. — Есть у меня подозрение, что наш потерпевший — жулик.

Коннор распахивает глаза, и Гэвин отмечает для себя — у того длинные ресницы. Не то чтобы ему нравились ресницы, но девчата, с которыми ему доводилось жить за такие андроиду бы даже что-нибудь оторвали.

«И на кой-хер их такими сделали?» — промелькивает у него недовольное в мыслях в тот момент, когда Гэвин отводит глаза, примечая, что сегодня андроид не застёгнут на все пуговицы, как это бывает обычно.

Коннор перехватывает его взгляд, касается кончиком среднего пальца углубления между ключиц и поясняет:

— Потерялась. Не успел пришить.

— Да пофиг вообще, — фыркает Гэвин, и, чтобы не обрисовывать ситуацию целиком задаёт очень важный вопрос. — Слушай, тостер, после того как ты девиантнулся, ты начал ощущать боль, или же самым значимым чувством по-прежнему остаётся страх?

Тот замирает на пару мгновений, явно обдумывая этот вопрос, прежде, чем заметить серьёзно:

— Только страх. Мои рецепторы по-прежнему не приспособлены для распознавания того, что люди понимают под болью.

— То есть это не добавилось с девиацией? — хмуро уточняет Гэвин, стараясь держать себя в руках. Ему неприятная мысль о том, что их потерпевший мог так грубо его наколоть, ориентируясь лишь на то, что человек о природе андроидов знает сильно меньше.

— Нет, детектив, — спокойно отзывается Коннор и чуть оправляет спрятанную кобуру.

Да, то необычное видение с прогибающим перед ним спину Коннором напомнило Гэвину в тире, что неплохо бы и для посещения какого-нибудь бара отыскать время и снять явно скопившееся сексуальное напряжение, раз он начал на механических болванок засматриваться.

— Тогда идём, — кивает Гэвин, поднимаясь, — мне нужно, чтобы ты прошерстил память нашего потерпевшего. Кажется, этот мошенник считает, что может наколоть полицию Детройта, крича о том как ему больно. Подтвердишь или опровергнешь в интересах следствия.

— Но… Детектив… — Коннор явно пытается его остановить, но Гэвин едва ли слушает, ухватив андроида за руку и волоча того к выходу.

— Отделение Киберлайфа для починки недалеко, — отзывается Гэвин на слабый протест, — давай, если поторопимся, то ещё нагоним его там.

Под пальцами мягкая кожа запястья, которая на миг заставляет Гэвина забыть о том, что тот, чью руку он держит в своей — не человек. Как и все эти «милые мелочи» в духе россыпи родинок на щеке.

Вот только мошенник не должен от них уйти.

***

Коннор знает как к детективу Риду попало это дело. К несчастью для подозреваемого и общественности тот попросту был рядом, когда всё это произошло. И в гражданском, разумеется, поскольку детектив уже имеет право не ходить по форме даже в рабочее время.

Всё это зафиксировано в системе отделения, и Коннор понимает на что был расчёт, когда их «потерпевший», лишившийся руки в драке с другим андроидом решил сказать то, что заставило бы некоторых лояльных людей поверить своим словам после того, как девианты были признаны правительством.

Вот она — оторванная рука, тириум хлещет из разорванной трубки, кругом кошмар, и оптические приводы, полные безумия, которыми DT300 смотрит в глаза сопереживающему ему детективу, чтобы только не раскрылось самое важное. То, что это он, начав драку первым, едва не прикончил второго андроида, испортив тому плату памяти так, что восстановление предыдущей личности не представляется возможным.

В воспоминаниях DT Гэвин Рид, подоспевший на крик, зажавший в одной руке недопитый кофе, и расталкивающий подбирающихся зевак оповещая их о том, что он полицейский, выглядит действительно сопереживающим.

«Разве может этот человек и правда сопереживать машине?» — задаётся вопросом Коннор, и ему очевидно — на то и рассчитывал мошенник, что назвался пострадавшим. Для стороннего андроида подобный расклад показался верным вариантом, поэтому он и сделал то же самое, что сделал бы и человек с подобной травмой на его месте, просто, чтобы скрыть свою вину.

Но Гэвин Рид довольно дотошен. Он как пёс, взявший след — не остановится ни перед чем. И потому они сейчас здесь, в отделении, и Коннор шерстит чужую память без разрешения, просто полагаясь на то, что человек его сюда привёл.

«У него даже нет ордера на обыск чужой базы данных» — напоминает Коннору система, пока он отматывает предыдущие записи.

Вот только отсутствие ордера уже не имеет значения — если бы они ничего не нашли, то андроид бы засудил детектива Рида, погребя его карьеру раз и навсегда. Но Коннор нашёл, пускай даже DT300 и спрятал это воспоминание поглубже, видимо, на всякий случай.

— Ну, что там? — нетерпеливо спрашивает у него человек, и Коннор заново оценивает стоящего перед ним мужчину.

Странно, что прежде он не замечал со стороны Гэвина Рида подобной эмпатии, которую тот демонстрировал на записи. То, как его лицо искажалось мукой сопереживания, как он аккуратно перевязывал чужие трубки до приезда скорой, и говорил всё те же стандартные фразу, что положено говорить людям никак не вяжется с образом нахального человека, который позволяет себе отпускать весьма едкие замечания в его адрес время от времени. Впрочем, если углубиться в собственные воспоминания, то можно заметить, что даже тогда, в одну из первых стычек в клубе «Эден» Рид не заподозрил андроидов. А ведь, ненавидь он их действительно настолько сильно, как говорил, то стоило бы…

— Джекпот, — отзывается Коннор и поднимается, глядя на то, как исчезнувшая с пластин руки искусственная кожа возвращается на своё законное место. — Они оба добивались расположения одного андроида, но этой модели не повезло. Зафиксированное нападение не было началом драки — всё случилось чуть дальше, вне пределов захвата камеры с соседнего здания, так что ваша догадка верна. У меня есть подтверждение.

Радостный смешок и дружеское похлопывание по плечу — то, чего Коннор ждёт от человека меньше всего.

— Хорошая работа, а, жестянка? — весело фыркает детектив.

Внутри происходит системный сбой, а база данных о Гэвине Риде в голове Коннора пополняется фактом: «Детектив сопереживает андроидам так же, как и людям. И в той же мере подозрителен».

Приложенное воспоминание о благодарной и довольной улыбке, и короткое проявление дружественности он прикладывает туда же.

«Отношения повышены» — сообщает Коннору программа социального взаимодействия.


	4. Извращённый

В системе андроидов напрочь отсутствует программа «извращение», одновременно с вкусовыми рецепторами. Однако, в силу своей модели Коннор может составить представление о вкусовых качествах некоторых продуктов и их сочетаемости с другими.

У него в голове заложена сотня программ, которые отвечают на вопросы почему фастфуд это так вкусно, из-за чего поверх стейка не кладут мороженое, и какая будет реакция у большинства опрошенных, если им, в качестве варианта для перекуса предложить переваренные брокколи.

Однако, ни одна из этих схем не отвечает на вопрос, почему детектив Рид с таким удовольствием пьёт пиво и закусывает его шоколадкой ведь судя по имеющимся данным, реакция сторонних людей на подобный выбор едва ли отличается от «боже, что за извращение?!» лишь в исключительных случаях встречая понимание.

Но вот он, тот самый редкий представитель, чья рабочая смена уже кончилась, и он, кажется, зашёл за офицером Ченг. В обёрнутой крафтовым пакетом банке, которую окружающим даже не видно — пиво, а в руке детектива шоколадка, что тот жуёт с большим удовольствием, время от времени шмыгая чуть покрасневшим носом.

Подобная отёчность носоглотки в зимний период может быть классифицированная или как начало аллергии, коих в медицинской карте Гэвина Рида не указано, или как первый предвестник простудного заболевания, которое вынудит человека провести в кровати приятные для всего отдела пять-семь дней.

Под его взглядом, тот прихлёбывает пиво и машет офицеру Ченг, которая, отрываясь от рабочего планшета, чуть разводит руками и кивает на часы, явно в немой просьбе чуть-чуть подождать. Гэвин не спорит, падает на кресло за своим столом и откусывает от шоколадки.

«Сбитые вкусовые рецепторы также могут являться одним из признаков грядущей болезни», — сообщает Коннору система, и, кажется, у него совсем нет выбора.

— Детектив Рид, — решает сказать Коннор, полагая, что пусть даже это и глубоко не его дело, а всё-таки человеку стоит знать об этом. — Если вы сегодня не примете лекарства, то завтра сляжете с температурой.

— Иди к чёрту, Metal Gear Boy, — фыркает детектив, лениво глядя на него и откатываясь чуть от стола. — Сопли ещё не повод для лекарств. Они и сами пройдут.

— Ваши вкусовые рецепторы нарушены, — отзывается андроид, полагая, что лучшего способа сказать это не найдётся. Так что он добавляет с убийственной вежливостью прост для того, чтобы увидеть как именно изменится весьма эмоциональное выражение лица его собеседника, — большинство присутствующих, обозначило бы вас как «больного ублюдка», знай они ваши нынешние вкусовые извра… то есть предпочтения.

— У тебя даже рецепторов нет, дерьмопластик, — ухмыляется Рид, обнажая свои белые зубы, — но, я смотрю, ты мне в нянечки нанялся. Прибавки не будет, тупица.

— У меня есть обширная аналитическая база, — парирует Коннор, — правда, потрясающе? Даже не имея нужного органа, я могу составить представление о ваших вкусовых предпочтениях, исходя из мнения окружающих.

— Это значит лишь то, что принимая точку зрения большинства, ты рискуешь оказаться в глубокой жопе, — хмыкает человек, и, вздрогнув на оклик офицера Ченг, поднимается. — Хотя, может быть, у тебя и нет выбора.

Тон звучит чуть глаже предыдущего, и Коннор пытается ухватить соскользнувшую только что мысль, но забывает об этом, когда детектив Рид внезапно по-дружески хлопает его по плечу, словно младшего, неразумного товарища, и остаток вечера, Коннор всё прокручивает этот диалог в своей голове.

И что бы это вообще должно значить? У него есть около сотни вероятностей, но какая из них та самая?

И что бы вообще значил этот дружеский жест?

Андроид проставляет в планировщике подойти к детективу в его следующий рабочий день с этим вопросом, но не выходит.

Детектив Рид слёг с температурой.

***

Когда Гэвин берёт пиво с шоколадкой в магазине, он думает скорее о том, что его язык едва ли различит что-то, кроме сильных вкусов, а от мысли, что придётся царапать горло разными закусками, будь то чипсы, сухарики или сэндвичи плохеет моментально.

На самом деле ему хорошо знаком этот момент ещё с детства — привычная еда становится пресной, безвкусной тогда, когда у него вот-вот заболит горло и последующие несколько дней, так что есть становится пыткой. Да и пить — тоже, ведь вода приобретает странный, и, чего скрывать, мерзкий привкус во рту.

Так что, сегодня его выбор это кофе и шоколад, пускай даже их идеальный андроид и бросает на него странный взгляд, когда он забегает за Тиной, у которой опять не вышло расквитаться с бумажками вовремя, а помощь она не принимает.

Подобный интерес со стороны жестянки, которая даже понятия не имеет о том какого это — ощущать вкусовыми рецепторами, к тому, что ест человек кажется странным.

На самом деле это весьма и весьма настораживает Гэвина до того момента, пока не становится очевидным — Коннор анализирует его поведение с точки зрения эффективности для отдела. И пусть у него сейчас выходной, едва ли тот перестаёт наблюдать за ним так же пристально, как и сам Гэвин, ожидая подвоха в каждый следующий момент.

— Гэв, — окрикивает его Тина, когда они сидят в баре, и он отвлекается, стараясь выкинуть дотошную железяку из своих мыслей, и, насладится компанией. — Ты что, уснул что ли? Завис?

— Ага, как этот, — фыркает весело Гэвин и делает каменное лицо, пуская на него отвратительно вежливую улыбку. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор, я андроид присланный Киберлайф.

Девушка прыскает, и Гэвин скорее видит её смех, чем слышит его, когда они сидят за стойкой, напротив которой то и дело хлопают двери, впуская и выпуская людей и образуя временный сквозняк.

На некоторое время ему даже удаётся отвлечься от андроида, что действительно поставил его в тупик заботливой просьбой принять лекарства, но, когда Тина слишком увлекается рассказом про злоключения какой-то из своих подруг удержаться попросту невозможно.

«Интересно, а его анализаторы вообще можно оснастить функцией распознавания вкусовых качеств продуктов? И почему её не сделали, для полной глубины? Например, для определения степени разложения некоторых продуктов с целью уточнения времени смерти», — лениво крутит в голове Гэвин, внимательно глядя на весёлую и активно жестикулирующую Тину.

Хотя логичное напоминание обо всех этих лабораториях и их работниках, которые могут остаться без возможности заработать на жизнь, или о том, что даже совершенная техника время от времени ошибается и нуждается в перепроверке, корректировке или уточнении, примиряет его с вопросом почему именно у Коннора отсутствуют необходимые рецепторы на языке.

Вот только в голову приходит эта фигня — андроид всё тащит в рот, но что из этого имеет больше функций для распознавания — глаза, подушечки пальцев или всё-таки рот?

И что бы выдал ему Коннор, если он макнёт свои пальцы в капучино и сунет их в рот Коннору? Процент жирности молока? Соотношение кофеина и лактозы? Состав карамельного сиропа?

«Если вы не хотите потерять форму, вам стоит класть в него больше сахара», — мгновенно подкидывает ему воображение насмешливый образ Коннора, и Гэвин усмехается, заказывая себе капучино с двойной дозой сиропа.

И ведь как знает. На завтра у просидевшего на слабом сквозняке Гэвина подскакивает температура, и он, теряясь в бредовых снах, отдавая весь рассудок горячке, все видит свои пальцы, губы Коннора, и насмешливый взгляд, осуждающий его вкусовые извращения и безграничную человеческую тупость.

Сукин сын смотрит на него так, что послание даже озвучивать не нужно — оно и без того понятно.

«Тупой ты человеческий отброс, тебя ведь предупреждали».

Гэвин вскидывает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем и ухмыляется слабо в ответ невидимому собеседнику. У него есть право на такое извращение, как болезнь, так что пускай этот пластиковый хмырь завидует до конца своих без температурных дней.


	5. Жар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Соображать слишком трудно, когда болит голова, но Гэвина хватает на то, чтобы доползти до врача и получить рецепт на лекарства, а так же сообщить о том, что ближайшие несколько дней он едва ли появится на работе. Особенный смак в том, что стоит ему с трудом затащить свою бренную тушку в квартиру и падает на кровать, как мозги выключает окончательно.

Его морозит, ему плохо, и хочется укутаться в три одеяла и умереть поскорее, но он мазохитически стаскивает с себя одежду ещё осознавая простую истину — если он закутается, то, возможно, придётся вызывать скорую, а его средств, конечно, хватит на то, чтобы лежать в больнице и оплачивать вызов на дом, но не хотелось бы на это тратится. Правда, есть страховка от их отделения, но разбираться ещё и со страховой сейчас не с руки. Так что, он пьёт лекарства и падает на кровать, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным.

«Это всего на три дня» — думает Гэвин, прикрыв глаза от невыносимого яркого дневного света, который пробивается даже через закрытые шторы. Три дня — не больше. Дольше он никогда не болел простудными, а сопли и кашель он долечит уже после того как выйдет на работу, и разгребёт весь тот завал, который образовался за это время.

Когда Гэвина будит звонок в дверь ему сильно лучше, хотя его по-прежнему морозит и трясёт, пока он тащится, закутавшись в мягкий и тёплый плед до двери и открывает её, даже не поинтересовавшись тем, кто за дверью.

— Вам стоит быть осторожнее, детектив, — начинает андроид, едва они встречаются взглядами.

Гэвин готов захлопнуть дверь, поскольку выслушивать всё это ему не с руки. — Вы… вы в порядке?

— Тупой вопрос, — фыркает слабо Гэвин и отходит, с явным намерением вернуться в кровать, и забив хер на то зачем эта жестянка сюда припёрлась.

Его лежанка больше похожа на место, где стая собак устроила забег по рытью ямок, но ему плевать — пока его не было подушка остыла, и от того особенно приятно положить затылок на прохладную ткань.

Ладонь касается его лба, считывая температуру, но Гэвину плевать. Руки у Коннора восхитительно тёплые, и головная боль чуть отступает, заставляя застонать от облегчения.

— Вы такой горячий, детектив, — со странной интонацией в голосе замечает Коннор, собираясь убрать конечность, но Гэвин прижимает её ко лбу, не позволяя отстраниться.

— Другому кому не скажи, — бурчит он, прикрыв глаза, и закашливается, пытаясь справиться с болью в верхней части лёгких, которая, едва не выкручивает его.

Наверное, жестянка морщится сейчас, или просто поджимает свои тёмные губы — Гэвин не знает, а сил на то, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть решительно нет. И всё-таки их надо найти, чтобы выдавить из себя такой не важный сейчас вопрос.

— За каким хером припёрся? — не закашляться ещё раз выходит с трудом, но Гэвин даже справляется с собой.

— Лейтенант Андерсон забрал у вас текущее дело, — вежливо отзывается Коннор, но в его голосе проскальзывает нечто такое, из-за чего всё же приходится открыть глаза и посмотреть на андроида со всей внимательностью, на которую он вообще способен в этом состоянии.

— Что за аттракцион неслыханной щедрости? — едва он задает вопрос, как новый приступ снова одолевает его, но андроид покорно ждёт момента, пока кашель кончится.

— Он сказал, что долг платежом красен, — Коннор выглядит как обычно, когда говорит эти слова. Разве что пальцы на лбу сжимает немного сильнее, чем прежде, и Гэвин понимает — чужого напарника надо отпустить. Тем более, что он вот-вот вырубится, а во сне боль ощущается иначе.

— Надо подписать? — до мозга доходит с запозданием, и Коннор протягивает ему планшет, где согласие делить дело с лейтенантом.

Он ставит закорючку на автомате, и возвращает ручке Коннору, веля:

— Вот и всё. Проваливай, жестянка. Дверь сама закроется.

— Хорошо, детектив, — до ослабшего сознания его слова доходят едва-едва, и Гэвин окончательно позволяет сну сморить себя.

Когда он просыпается, у его кровати стоит изрядно остывшая пицца из ближайшего ресторана и суп-пюре.

И, Гэвин не знает что с ним, но на душе чертовски теплеет.

***

О том, что их горе-детектив болеет Коннор узнает сразу же, как только эта информация поступает в отдел, поскольку на мониторе высвечивается ещё одно дело с пометкой «в ожидании». Так что, он просматривает причины смены статуса, и видит, что Гэвин Рид всё-таки простудился.

Особенно странно то, что это замечает не только Коннор, но и Хэнк.

— Ах, чёрт, паршивец, — фыркает его напарник, качая головой и перенаправляя то самое дело к себе. — В прошлый раз, когда меня сломило, этот индюк перехватил у меня дело и закрыл его, не дав раскрываемости отдела и моего личного послужного списка упасть.

Это странно, потому что как минимум Гэвин Рид не выглядит как тот, кто занимается благотворительностью.

— Но зачем? — удивляется Коннор, поднимая брови, и ловит усмешку Хэнка.

— За отдел ратует — так сказал. Наверное, даже и не соврал, хотя кто знает. Может ждал, что ему это отдельно зачтётся. Правда, с тем количеством дел, которые еженедельно у нас проходят, сам понимаешь — это капля в море. Но, если бы он тогда его не подхватил, то это был бы очередной висяк, так что…

Коннор понимающе кивает.

Да, это всегда так и случается — чем мобильнее среагируешь, тем меньше вероятность того, что преступник не будет найден, а миссия будет провалена, поэтому полиция всегда действует очень быстро.

— Нужна подпись детектива, — хмыкает Хэнк и протягивает ему планшет, на котором уже красуется его собственная электронная закорючка. — Подпишешь у него?

— Конечно, — Коннор улыбается кивая.

Вообще-то это странная перспектива — побывать в жилище у Гэвина Рида. Необычная. Тот живёт в высотном здании, почти на самом верху. Звонок у него обычный, стандартный, и Коннор ждёт вопроса, который задают все, у кого нет визора или хотя бы дверного глазка, но ничего подобного.

— Вам стоит быть осторожнее, детектив, — начинает Коннор, когда дверь распахивается, но останавливает информирование человека о методах безопасности, едва взглянув на него.

В том, кто смотрит на Коннора узнать всегда бесшабашного, насмешливого и язвительного детектива почти нереально. У него совершенно убитый взгляд, затёртый нос, и бледность такая, словно он несколько месяцев провёл вдали от солнца.

— Вы… вы в порядке? — стараясь не давать лёгкому волнению проскользнуть в интонации интересуется Коннор, и только голос, по прежнему твёрдый, уверенный, хотя и тише обычного убеждает его в том, что детективу не требуется срочная госпитализация.

— Тупой вопрос, — отзывается человек, шагая обратно, вглубь квартиры, и Коннор делает шаг следом, мгновенно осматриваясь и подмечая каждую мелочь, вроде сваленных в кучу бумажных платочков у кровати, нескольких кружек, расставленных по разным углам, и то, как кутается в плед человек, шлёпая босыми ногами по паркету.

Рид скорее падает, чем ложится в кровать, и Коннор ощущает нарастающее беспокойство. Хорошо, что можно положить ладонь с рецепторами ему на лоб и сверить температуру анализаторами, скорее предназначенными для того, чтобы проверять степень окоченения трупа. Но и так сгодится.

— Вы такой горячий, детектив, — не в силах сдержать беспокойство говорит Коннор, и собирается уже убрать руку, когда её касаются пальцы детектива.

Они жёсткие, крепкие, но сейчас тот едва ли сильнее новорождённого котёнка, хотя и пытается казаться крепче, чем он есть на самом деле.

— Другому кому не скажи, — невнятно бормочет человек, не открывая глаз, и Коннор улыбается на это замечание. Забавно — даже в таком состоянии тот остаётся язвительным и насмешливым. Внутри сбоит от прикосновения и слов, но Коннор справляется с этим с лёгкостью. — За каким хером припёрся?

Кашель, выкручивающий детектива совсем не нравится Коннору, но поделать он с этим ничего не может, да и помочь тоже. Единственное, что действительно ему подвластно, так это снять одно из самых значимых текущих дел с человека и оставить того в покое, дать ему выспаться, что, Коннор, и делает.

Правда, спящий Гэвин Рид выглядит настолько беззащитным, когда засыпает, что сбой посильнее предыдущего заставляет задуматься — почему?

Что такого происходит, что внутри стабильных процессов снова случается это странное нарушение?


	6. Украдкой

С тех пор, как детектив вернулся с больничного Коннор не перестаёт к нему присматриваться. Первое время это было больше связано с тем, что человек покашливал, а его нос был постоянно красным от жидкостей, производимых слизистыми. Тот в любой момент мог снова слечь с температурой, так что Коннор просто не мог пройти мимо, и взялся приглядывать за Ридом больше из интереса — наблюдать за течением болезни вне лабораторных условий должно было быть занимательным.

Однако, Коннор ошибся, и странно то, что когда Гэвин Рид совсем перестал кашлять, на него накатило облегчение такой силы, что он получил новый системный сбой, а все попытки с ним разобраться вообще ни к чему не привели.

Зато привычка наблюдать за детективом осталась.

Тот невероятно много жестикулирует, пока рассказывает что-то офицеру Ченг, и сейчас, когда Коннор смотрит за ним, именно неистовые взмахи руками привлекают внимание Коннора к тому, что девушка протягивает ему шоколад.

Странно наблюдать за этим подношением, зная традиции разных стран и отношение к этому празднику. Однако, судя по тому как по-детски радуется мужчина, он просто любит сладкое. И объятия.

«Миссисипи три, Миссисипи четыре, Миссисипи пять…» — система Коннора отсчитывает не секунды, а слова скорее потому, что так андроид чувствует себя более человечным, чем всегда.

Долгое объятие и быстрое касание губ мягкой щеки офицера Ченг заставляют систему сбоить.

— Коннор! — Хэнк окрикивает его, вынуждая оторваться от созерцания их кухни и убрать с лица задумчивое выражение.

— Да? — он поднимает брови, оправляя пиджак.

Галстук немного мешает, и Коннор ослабляет его, когда подходит к Хэнку, чтобы разобраться с материалами нового дела. Сегодня — аврал, как и каждый раз в праздники, если верить статистике.

— Это ещё спокойный день, — хмыкает Хэнк на это замечание. — Худший был лет пять назад, и не под день влюблённых, а под Рождество.

Если верить данным, то так оно и есть — сегодня почти рядовой день, кроме того, что им придётся ехать на место, чтобы засвидетельствовать первое самоубийство андроида в этот праздник, или же возбудить уголовное дело.

Коннор вновь бросает взгляд через столы, туда, где сидит Гэвин, и снова смотрит за тем, как беспокойные руки человека изображают разные фигуры, пока он описывает что-то, зажав в руке шоколадку.

«Интересно, когда детектив был маленьким ребёнком его кто-то пытался украсть с помощью конфет?» — вдруг задаётся случайным вопросом Коннор, потому что будь он каким-нибудь там педофилом, то точно бы попробовал.

Исключительно в целях эксперимента Коннор заходит в один из этих магазинов, обильно украшенных лентами и цветами, изобилующими алым, после того, как они убеждаются — бедолага из домашней серии и правда сам вынул свой насос, не тронув регулятор, в котором нет никакой нужды, если можно нажать на тириумные трубки и достать сам орган, гоняющий охлаждённую синюю кровь по телу. Он залил синей кровью всё, и так и умер, протягивая силиконовое сердце невидимому собеседнику.

«Большая игрушечная кукла» — сказал бы в этом месте детектив Рид, а вот Хэнк не произнёс вообще ничего — посмотрел только грустно и заметил:

— Жаль, что вы не можете напиться.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, искренне расстраиваясь тому, что он не в состоянии получить фактических знаний о последствиях этой традиции и прочувствовать на себе алкогольное отравление, чтобы понять что именно такого хорошего человеческая раса находит в алкоголе.

Зато он может поставить эксперимент на живом человеке без угрозы для жизни.

Итак, его мучает только один вопрос — сколько и каких конфет нужно, чтобы подопытный кинулся на него с объятиями длительностью в семь «Миссисипи»?

И Коннор твёрдо намерен найти на него ответ.

***

Первым делом Гэвин примечает странность — рубашка Коннора выглядит иначе, чем он привык. Всё дело в ослабленном галстуке и расстёгнутой пуговице на воротничке, из-за которой его взгляду видна шея, усыпанная родинками.

«Ничего такая», — замечает он про себя и чуть кивает. Длинная, красивая шея, которая больше подошла бы девушке, чем андроиду-копу сделанному на заводе наряду с другими такими же.

«Фетишист какой-то тебя собирал, не иначе», — хмыкает про себя Гэвин, и только сейчас слышит, что Тина зовёт его.

— А? — переспрашивает он, поднимая брови и поворачиваясь обратно к подруге.

— Я спрашиваю на что ты пялишься, — хмыкает девушка и глядит на него насмешливо, — хотя, кажется, я и без того знаю.

— Да ну? — чуть язвительно улыбается Гэвин, вскидывая брови. — Давай, поражайте меня своей дедукцией, офицер Ченг!

— Господи, Гэв, ты невыносим, — хмыкает она, закатывая глаза, пока он откусывает от шоколадки.

На самом деле нельзя сказать, что Гэвин фанат сладкого. Он просто забыл свой обед, а Тина его выручила, за что получила его невероятную благодарность и крепкие объятия — проторчать до обеда без завтрака такое себе удовольствие, а тут проклятый праздник сыграл ему на руку.

— Как думаешь, наш малыш Коннор может следить за тобой через камеры в участке? — задумчиво спрашивает она, заставляя Гэвина подавиться своим коктейлем.

— Чего, блять?! — выкрикивает он, взмахивая руками от того, насколько ужасна эта идея. — Думаешь, у него есть возможность подрубиться к нашей системе безопасности?

— Ну, данные с других он ведь передаёт, — пожимает плечами Тина, и Гэвин пытается притормозить своё воображение. Но не может.

— Да блять, нет! Ну нет! Каким отбитым надо быть, чтобы следить за всеми в участке при помощи камер?!

— Ну да, — хмыкает Тина и кивает Гэвину за спину, — ему и глаз хватает.

Оборачивается он молниеносно, и успевает заметить, как андроид отворачивается от них, разговаривая с Хэнком.

— Чёртов ублюдок следит за нами, чтобы получить повышение, — шипит Гэвин, чувствуя, как презрение к долбанным жестянкам приливает, накрывая его волной. Странно, но вот обычные патрульные андроиды в нём таких чувств не вызывают.

— Перегибаешь, — на замечание Тины Гэвин готов вскинуться, но, в целом, она права, конечно же. Едва ли этому идеальному мальчику нужно следить за ними, чтобы получить своё звание — хватает и того, что у него процент раскрываемости лучший в отделе, а вместе с ним — и у Андерсона.

— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается он, допивая свой кофе, — но вот увидишь — этот мелкий идиот потеснит кого-нибудь со своего места.

— Перестань, Гэв, — Тина смотрит на него так, словно Гэвин во всём видит заговоры и тайны, — андроиды свободны, помнишь? Если бы они жаждали сместить людей в полиции, они давно бы это сделали.

С этой логикой ему приходится согласиться, и Гэвин в растрёпанных чувствах возвращается на место, чтобы заполнить некоторые отчёты, и увлекается этим пропуская обед, и всё возвращаясь в мыслях к двум простым вопросам, которые волнуют его так же сильно, как и то, когда закончится этот чертовски длинный день.

Смотрит ли Коннор за всем, что происходит в участке при помощи камер?

И за кем именно он наблюдает?


	7. Конфеты

В детстве у Гэвина со сладким были проблемы. Нет, у него решительно нет аллергии на сахар, но вот чувство меры отсутствует настолько тотально, особенно в том, что касается еды, что он просто не может заставить себя остановиться и перестать тянуть концы хрустящих обёрток, добывая их нежное, восхитительное содержимое.

Его осыпало кучу раз, мать ругалась на то, что он не в состоянии остановиться. Отец же решил проблему радикально, усадив мелкого Гэвина перед мешком конфет со словами «пока не съешь не выйдешь». Наверное, с тех самых пор, Гэвин и перестал есть сладости.

Получать от них удовольствие он больше не мог, по крайней мере так, как раньше, а до какого-то времени вообще с отвращением смотрел на всё, что выглядело сладким.

Кофе решил все проблемы — первый горячий карамельно-ореховый капучино, посыпанный какао вернул ему не любовь к сладкому, нет, но снисходительное к нему отношение. Сейчас Гэвин даже в состоянии съесть конфету или шоколадку, но едва ли ему это доставляет то же самое удовольствие, что и в детстве.

«Хотя, чтобы не быть таким голодным — годится», — хмыкает он, доедая за рабочим столом подношение Тины, комкая упаковку и выбрасывая ей в урну.

Горький эспрессо без сахара помогает сбалансировать вкус и заставить голову работать так, как нужно, а не как с ним это обычно случается, если речь идёт об отчётах, в которых необходимо кропотливо изложить все найденные улики, порядок действий, приложить описание и всё проверить на четыре ряда, чтобы ни одна служебная проверка не смогла подкопаться к его делам, не позволяя получить лейтенантский чин.

Гэвин работает увлечённо, сосредоточенно, совсем забывая о том, что он может быть голоден, и о том, что надо бы отвлечься на перерыв.

Из-за праздника Тина висит на телефоне со своим новым бойфрендом, и тоже упускает этот момент, хотя обычно именно она инициирует их славное общение на служебной кухне.

— Детектив, — раздаётся голос сверху, и Гэвин, наконец, отвлекается от последнего отчёта, откидываясь на кресло и чувствуя себя тотально вымотанным.

— Чего тебе, тостероид? — бурчит он обессиленно. Только уверенность в том, что работа сделана им хорошо не даёт сползти по спинке стула и распластаться как мультяшный персонаж под столом.

— Сегодня праздник, — начинает тот, и Гэвин приоткрывает удивлённо один глаз, даже чуть приподнимаясь.

— А тебе-то какое дело до человеческих праздников? — фыркает он, скрывая заинтересованность.

— Этот праздник не ограничен расовым признаком, — не соглашается с ним Коннор, разжигая ещё большее любопытство.

— Ладно, и при чём тут ты, праздник и я? — выпрямиться на стуле — вот настоящий подвиг, который приходится совершить просто из-за того, что этой жестянке пришла в голову какая-то неебическая идея.

«Наверняка, хреновая», — вздыхает мысленно Гэвин, но сосредотачивается, оглядывая андроида с головы до ног.

— Я бы хотел выразить признательность тем, что мы с вами нашли общий язык, детектив, — спокойно замечает Коннор и протягивает ему пакет, чуть наклонив голову. — Это вам.

— Там бухло или бомба? — лениво отзывается Гэвин, принимая подарок, сделанный, как он надеется, от рабочего насоса, и замирает.

В пакете конфеты. Много, разных форм и размеров. Их упаковки поблёскивают в люминесцентном свете ламп и вызывают мгновенные ассоциации, словно его только что вернули в детство, и вот-вот подойдёт отец, посадит его за стол и велит не выходить, пока он не съест всё.

— Это что за херня? — фыркает Гэвин, поднимая глаза, и глядя в другие, карие.

«Я сбил с толку нашего непрошибаемого Коннора», — замечает про себя Гэвин, но не особо радуется этому. И без того большие карие глаза сейчас кажутся совсем огромными, и, почему-то, тёплыми. В сочетании с его светлой кожей и симпатичными родинками, отчего-то начинает казаться что Коннор — сладкий.

«Кофе надо выпить, — некстати вспоминает Гэвин, ловя ассоциацию радужек с цветом любимого напитка, — и что-нибудь сожрать. Не Коннора.»

— Разве в этот день не полагается дарить сладости и конфеты? — уточняет у него андроид, чуть замявшись.

— Господи, боже, — невозможно удержать от того, чтобы закатить глаза. — мы с тобой не встречаемся, и одних слов было бы достаточно. Или открытки.

«Или бухла, в конце концов», — добавляет он, глядя на то, как чуть хмурится напарник Андерсона.

— Я не люблю сладкое, — вздыхает он, поясняя, и чувствует себя последней сволочью, на то, как сникает от его слов Коннор. — Может тебе лучше подарить их Андерсону?

Тот мотает головой, замирает, и выуживает из открытого пакета одну конфету и смотрит на неё удивительно долго, прежде, чем уйти, так и не сказав ни слова.

Гэвин чувствует себя ещё гаже, чем если бы он обложил их игрушечного детектива трёхэтажным матом, и цепляет ту самую конфету, которую выбрал Коннор, когда идёт делать себе кофе на кухню.

Может, это и не поможет, но он хотя бы будет чувствовать себя лучше.

***

Коннор сбит с толку. Он правда не представляет как он мог так ошибиться в распознавании эмоций через выражение лица. В голове он всё прокручивает то, с каким удовольствием детектив откусывал шоколадку и пытается понять — как же так?

Рид сказал ему, что не любит сладкое, и выглядел при этом довольно откровенным. У него не было причин лгать, и в симуляции Гэвин отпускал какую-то шуточку, но конфеты забирал себе, а не оставлял их на столе, когда отходит сделать кофе.

Коннор с удивлением смотрит за тем, как тот выуживает одну из конфет — серебристо-голубая обёртка выглядит очень по-андроидски, почему Коннор и выбрал этот вид на пробу, соглашаясь с тем, что сочетание молочной начинки и шоколада должно бы понравиться человеку.

«Зачем?» — задаётся вопросом Коннор и делает несколько шагов, чтобы прояснить этот момент у человека, занятого приготовлением кофе на кухне.

Кофеварка быстро наполняет ёмкость своим содержимым, и детектив наливает кофе в стаканчик, идя к столику, чтобы насладиться напитком.

Когда Коннор делает несколько шагов, то Рид уже хрустит обёрткой в пальцах, достаёт конфету и делает укус. Невозможно перестать внимательно смотреть на губы и зубы, смыкающиеся на небольшой конфете, убеждаясь в том, что тот, кто не любит сладкое его, почему-то ест.

— Почему, детектив? — задаёт вопрос Коннор, когда делает несколько шагов, но человек ему не отвечает, и андроид находит необходимым прояснить свой вопрос. — Почему вы едите то, что вам не нравится?

Мужчина замирает, бросает на него короткий взгляд, и отвечает вообще невпопад:

— Не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь попробую те же самые конфеты.

Коннор не понимает, смотрит на задумчивого детектива, медленно пережёвывающего сладость и запивая её горьким кофе. Молчание, повисшее между ними не доставляет Коннору неудобства, но он хочет знать, а Рид, похоже, не собирается ему рассказывать.

— Когда я был маленьким, — вдруг, нарушает их молчание человек, рассматривая конфету в своей руке, — то не мог остановиться. Ел сладкое, пока оно не кончалось. Из-за того, что меня постоянно осыпало, мои родители нашли решение этой проблемы.

Он делает укус, и Коннор смотрит внимательно не за конфетой, вдруг, а за губами, снова рассматривая их. Вот только теперь его внимание почему-то концентрируется на кончиках пальцев, которые сжимают шоколадные бока и соскальзывают в рот вместе со сладким десертом.

— Люди, знаешь ли, перестают есть то, что однажды съели так много, что им опротивело, — хмыкает детектив, и Коннор понимающе кивает. Он слышал о подобном, и может представить себе о чём именно толкует ему человек. — Не думал, что встречу снова эти самые конфеты. Только раньше, кстати, шоколад тоже делали голубым, а вот обёртки были другие…

Коннор замирает, не зная, как это комментировать — ни смену дизайна, ни внезапное признание, ни тепло, которое поднимает температуру тириума в трубках, выдавая в его систему программный сбой.

— И вы такие же, — хмыкает вдруг детектив, кивая. — Раньше обёртки были другие, да.

Кажется, что он что-то недоговаривает, когда запивает сладкую конфету, но Коннор забывает об этом, потому что, уходя с кухни, в его плечо мягко врезается кулак, заставляя поймать второй, неожиданный сбой, и детектив Рид говорит:

— Ты тоже не такой отброс, как мне казалось. Счастливого Валентинова дня, хлеборезка.


	8. Зависть

Это чувство колет его не в первый раз, когда Коннор обращает внимание на простой, но примечательный лично для него факт — Гэвин Рид не ненавидит андроидов. И уж точно не так, как проповедует свои чувства буквально на каждом шагу без стеснения указывая на то, как он относится ко всем созданным рукой человека.

Слишком всеобъемлющее понятие столь сильного чувства должно было бы объединить все виды андроидов между собой, заставляя человека умирать от эмоции направленной против высокотехнологичной части их населения, уравнивая между собой робота-уборщика и андроида-детектива, но это почему-то так не работает, хотя социальные протоколы Коннора и утверждают обратное.

Тем и примечателен человек — презрение он проявляет исключительно к Коннору, не стесняясь при этом выказывать знаки особого расположения или симпатии тем, или иным андроидам, пускай даже те на несколько линеек или званий ниже, чем он сам.

— Привет, здоровяк-Боб, — довольно громко говорит Рид, но не потому, что привлекает к себе внимание — просто линейка «уборщиков» туговата на слух, а это значит, что обычную для разговоров с WB-600 громкость детектив развивает скорее по устоявшейся привычке. И по ней же на плечо уборщика ложится рука человека, когда тот приобнимет огромного Боба и наклоняется ближе к уху андроида, который шире Рида в обхвате плеч.

Чувство снова колет внутри, то ли резонируя с тириумным насосом, то ли с регулятором сердечного ритма, то ли вообще с голосовым модулятором и трубкой захвата кислорода.

Коннор ощупывает грудь, пытаясь найти за рёберными пластинами причину того, что ему не по себе принимать то, что он видит. Нельзя отрицать то, что Коннору совершенно не нравится то, как Рид склоняется к чужому уху, приобнимая стороннего андроида и делясь чем-то так агрессивно, что его руки будто живут собственной жизнью. Взмахи кистей выходят одновременно плавными и грациозными, хотя в самом Гэвине Риде не обладает и десятой долей той пластичности, которая есть у его рук.

И это зрелище определённо стоит каждого мгновения уделяемого Коннором созерцанию дирижёрской плавности.

Грудь только колет изнутри, словно что-то не так, и хочется изъять регулятор сердечного ритма, скользнуть пальцами в круглое отверстие и удостовериться, что внутри не застряло никаких острых предметов, что могут причинять эту фантомную, но вполне осязаемую андроидом, без единого рецептора, боль.

— И ты представляешь, эти придурки поверили! — смеётся Гэвин Рид, полуобернувшись к Коннору лицом, но не обращая никакого внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, пока он занят только тем, чтобы рассказать свою, очевидно, потрясающие события, потому что «здоровяк-Боб» улыбается.

Открыто и искренне, хотя и определённо смущаясь.

И Коннор хочет и сам услышать эту историю. Не потому, что его интересует содержание, конечно — просто хочется выяснить тот самый момент, когда зашкаливающие взмахи руками перестанут так сильно завораживать его, и удастся, наконец-то, выявить определённую проблему в софте, из-за которой он просто не может перестать ощущать эти странные уколы.

Для определения динамики Коннор обращается к своим протоколам и обнаруживает, что подобное состояние было зафиксировано ещё пять раз до этого.

Гэвин Рид рассказывает что-то одному из самых первых андроидов-копов.

Гэвин Рид флиртует с новой девушкой-андроидом на входе в участок.

Гэвин Рид…

Слишком часто, для совпадения. Это нужно хорошенько обдумать…

— Эй, ты, — удивительно бодрым голосом окрикивает его человек, приближаясь, — что у нас нового?

— Ничего, детектив, — спокойно отвечает Коннор и растягивает губы в привычно-вежливой улыбке. — Кроме вашей удивительной бодрости. Она, кажется, достойна настоящего расследования.

— Не спал и под кофеином, — отмахивается Гэвин, шагая к своему столу, — но если я усну, то лучше не буди — никому обратная метаморфоза не понравится.

— Как скажете, детектив, — соглашается Коннор, совсем забывая о том, что он что-то там хотел проанализировать.

Так, значение слова, описывающее обычное человеческое чувство, остаётся ему неведомым.

***

Гэвин привык видеть, что множество людей окружают друг друга, но каждый раз, когда такая херня происходит, то всё, что ему только остаётся — ухмыльнуться пошире и кивнуть в подтверждение собственной мысли, которая навязчиво лезет в голову — все люди одиноки.

Вообще все, без исключения.

И, наверное, именно поэтому, он чувствует резь, когда в свой законный выходной встречает на улице Хэнка и Коннора, которые идут рядом и обсуждают что-то такое обычное не переставая глядеть друг другу в глаза. Уверенным взглядом Гэвин успевает уцепить то, как легко и просто Андерсон пускает Коннора в личное пространство, ничуть не стесняясь этого факта. Да и сам в чужое врывается так, будто ему это позволено.

«Конечно, позволено, это же медведеподобный лейтенант», — фыркает про себя Гэвин, стоя к ним спиной, и лишь повернув голову.

Коллегам его и не видно вовсе — Гэвин ждёт, пока симпатичный черноглазый бариста сделает ему кофе, и он сможет со спокойной совестью насладиться напитком, а если народ не подкатит, то и общением с приятным молодым человеком, который то и дело поглядывает на него заинтересованно.

Правда, сейчас Гэвин скорее смотрит не на мужчину, что взбивает ему молоко, чтобы сделать капучино, а туда, где коллеги шагают по подтаивающему снегу, продолжая свой разговор.

Жесты Коннора куда скромнее, чем у самого Гэвина, но он исхитряется подавать их с такой точностью и выверенностью, будто соблюдает протокол особы королевской крови, от чего Гэвин просто каждый раз заставляет себя отводить взгляд от мягкого взмаха рук или плавности движений плеч, если Коннор тренируется вместе с ним в стрельбе в тире.

С прошлого раза, правда, утекло много времени, но вот, пока Гэвин ждёт свой кофе в крохотном ларьке на окраине, ему необычно видеть, как по той стороне улицы андроид и человек идут рядом, и выглядят настолько семейными, уютными и уверенными, что внутри всё скручивает от боли.

«Я хочу так же», — вот, что только и может думать Гэвин, но привычная ухмылка ложится на губы и он качает головой, отворачиваясь к крохотному окошку и отказываясь глядеть на семейную идиллию, которая обрушивает крепкую зависть на его голову.

— Сахар, красавчик? — спрашивает у него кареглазый бариста и улыбается так, что Гэвин не в силах отказать. У парня молочная кожа и россыпь родинок на шее, тонкие руки и тоже мягкие движения.

— Если только с твоим номером, — хмыкает Гэвин и водит бровями.

Внутри, рядом с завистью, скребётся ещё какое-то чувство. То, что должно служить предостережением, но Гэвин торжественно обещает себе обдумать его потом.

Например, после того, как он выкурит последнюю сигарету из пачки в квартире незнакомого ему красавчика, стоя у окна и молчаливо раздумывая о том нуждаются ли андроиды в простом семейном счастье.

Или немного позже.


	9. Насмешка

Уже в третий раз Гэвин замечает, что когда Коннор открывает рот, то он начинает говорить с интонациями Андерсона. Это раздражает, хотя и не так чтобы было совсем слишком. Всё-таки одного Андерсона на отдел им достаточно, даже более чем, по мнению Гэвина, но Коннор, похоже, не совсем с ним согласен, раз предпочитает дублировать манеру речи Андерсона, а то и говорит так, как сказал бы Хэнк.

— Знаешь, Коннор, — хмыкает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения утренней чашкой свежесваренного кофе. — Говорят, что маленькие дети перенимают повадки и манеры речи тех, кто им нравится. Слышал о таком?

— Интересная теория, — согласно кивает Коннор, — её есть много научных доказательств. Так что, я полагаю, что она является скорее верной, чем ложной.

— Так вот, — продолжает Гэвин лениво, совершенно не обращая внимания на слова андроида, попутно предпочитая вспоминать о том, какие восхитительные выходные он провёл, где и услышал это утверждение, — думаю, андроиды как маленькие дети.

Коннор замирает на месте, не делая ни малейшего движения в сторону и не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, который — Гэвин уже давно приметил — обозначает крайнюю степень сосредоточенности и собранности андроида-детектива.

— А? — приоткрыв рот, Коннор выдает свой вопрос с интонацией Хэнка, и Гэвин самодовольно усмехается, внутренне сравнивая машину перед ним с тем парнем, у которого он оставался на уик-энд, предпочитая проводить с ним время в постели к их взаимному удовольствию.

Прежде, Гэвин как-то не замечал, но, вообще давно у Коннора такая длинная и изящная шея? И родинки эти, прямо до самых ключиц — у Марка их куда меньше. Гэвин проверял. Они исключительно притягательные, для того, чтобы он смог пройти мимо.

— Ты, кажется, влюблён в папочку-Хэнка, — хмыкает Гэвин, и фыркает, не скрывая насмешливости, кивая на замеревшего андроида, — говоришь как он, те же интонации — просто близнецы!

Коннор реагирует очень не по-андроидски, предпочитая растягивать губы в абсолютно отвратительной усмешке, и щурится, обнажая верхний ряд зубов, хмыкая и качая головой:

— Вот уж не думал, что вы, детектив, сделаете подобный вывод из моих жестов. Скажу честно, это меньше всего похоже на правду, ведь мои протоколы сообщают мне точные данные, а согласно им все мои мимические реакции могут быть сопоставлены и распознаны как жесты лейтенанта Андерсена лишь на 38%.

— Тогда мозги прочисть, — разводит руками Гэвин, чувствуя большое желание съездить Коннору по лицу. Снова.

«Давненько его не было», — с удивлением отмечает Гэвин, заглядывая в угнетающий, и даже опасный прищур карих глаз, заставляющий толпу мурашек пробежать по позвоночнику, а всё его существо напрячься изнутри.

Коннор ощущается им как опасный противник. Не впервые, это правда, но едва ли Гэвин чувствовал нечто подобное к любому, с кем ему приходилось «вальсировать» на ринге или вне его. Чувство яркое, крепкое, накатывает так же быстро, как жар после крепкого алкоголя и исчезает так же медленно, тая из каждой мышцы, исчезая.

Это так взгляд меняет Коннора, что внутри аж всё горячеет, а пульсация крови, отдающаяся в ушах зашкаливает, сообщая о том, что Гэвин наадриналинен так, словно ему предстоит бой с тяжеловесом? Или всё-таки дело в том, что не так давно он видел, как в попытке остановить особо опасного преступника Коннор лёгким движением выдернул тому руку из сустава?

— Твои данные врут, потому что если мне это очевидно, то тебе, и подавно должно быть, — Гэвин делает шаг вперёд, и позволяет себе немного утратить равновесие, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и наклоняя несколько голову набок, — Кон-Кон.

Андроид не ведётся на провокацию, хотя Гэвин откровенно вмешивается в его личное пространство — если оно, конечно, вообще есть у Коннора.

Он смотрит открыто, и так по-блядски вскидывает бровь, что Гэвин всё-таки не может удержаться и качает головой, весело фыркая, и сдерживая откровенный смех.

— Да, дурилка, ещё скажи мне, что ты вообще не копируешь Андерсона, — тянет он весело и тыкает указательным и средним пальцем прямо в приподнятую бровь.

Этого достаточно, чтобы окончить спор, и уйти, совершенно довольным собой.

И совершенно не замечая, пока занят размышлениями о чём-то своём Гэвин приподнимает точно так же бровь, разглядывая две банки консервированной кукурузы в магазине, немо задаваясь вопросом качества.

***

После слов Гэвина Коннор ловит себя всё чаще на том, что он и правда слишком сильно дублирует мимику и жесты тех, кто его окружает. В частности, он не соврал детективу о том, что он копирует мимику Хэнка на 38% — эта цифра зафиксирована во всех проявлениях эмоций, которые только демонстрирует Коннор по отношению к окружающим людям.

В этом андроид не находит ничего странного — Хэнк был первым, с кем Коннор по-настоящему довелось иметь дело, а потому он и копирует его манеру поведения. Вот только есть одна небольшая, совсем крохотная проблема.

Если верить тем же самым протоколам, фиксирующим его выражения лица, интонации и даже выбор особенных слов, то у него и детектива Гэвина Рида больше 45% схожести, и это при условии, что Гэвин явно какое-то время был очень привязан к Хэнку, ведь их привычка стоять поставив ноги на ширину плеч и скрестив руки на груди совершенно одинаковая. Они даже чуть назад откидываются под одинаковым углом, глядя на окружающих, как на идиотов.

«Эту информацию нужно уточнить», — растерянно фиксирует в своём списке дел Коннор, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то оправдание тому, что он копирует человека.

Но он не находит его. Ни единого.

Да, они много общаются, но Гэвин Рид не являлся первым. Противник из него был хуже, чем капитан Аллен, например, от которого веет неприкрытой опасностью для любого андроида до сих пор. И на роль напарника-покровителя он тоже не тянет — их сотрудничество продолжалось не так долго, чтобы Гэвин занял подобное место в его собственной иерархии. Даже на роль врага Гэвин Рид не годится, ведь он старается защищать тех, за кого поручился, даже самого Коннора. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему придумывать нелепые прозвища, велеть составить за себя отчёт или нести кофе.

Тогда почему?

Коннор перерывает все файлы в системе, пытается связать всё, внезапно обнаруживая — Гэвина Рида в его жизни настолько запредельно много, что он даже не в состоянии поверить в то, что всего один человек может занимать его жизненного времени и пространства столько и так незаметно, что нужно тотальное сканирование, чтобы обнаружить этот факт.

«Я к нему привык», — понимает Коннор.

И правда, ведь только привычка может объяснить то, что он упорно отказывается замечать, что вздорный человек, отстаивающий свою точку зрения всеми правдами и неправдами, и, вместе с этим, являющийся неплохим полицейским, исхитрился занять так много места в жизни Коннора.

— Хэй, сынок, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хэнк, положив руку ему на плечо, и Коннор кивает, совершенно лживо улыбаясь, пока его центральный процессор занят обработкой терабайтов информации в секунду.

— Да, Хэнк, — голова чуть наклоняется вбок, по-птичьи, и Коннор вдруг осознаёт, что буквально сегодня всё то же самое сделал Гэвин, когда они вели разговор о схожести привычек детей и влюблённых. — Хэнк, слушай…

— Да? — тот поднимает обе брови и чуть наклоняется вперёд, словно желая чётче расслышать Коннора.

— Я слышал, что люди копируют поведения тех. кто им дорог. Как ты думаешь — может ли это относится к девиантам?

Хэнк молчит всего пару мгновений изумлённо глядя ему в глаза, и напоминает мягко:

— Коннор, ты же знаешь, что все девианты схожи в том, что они чувствуют как люди, так что не вижу причин, почему в желании понравится кому-то девиант не стал бы копировать жесты, чтобы воздействовать на инстинктивном уровне.

— Понравится? — теряется Коннор, чувствуя, что он не в состоянии уловить эту мысль.

— Конечно. Потом это уже проходит, — соглашается Хэнк и Коннора вдруг озаряет догадка. Он буквально столбенеет, и смотрит на друга, чувствуя, как только что построенный хрупкий мир в его голове пошатнулся, рухнул, и собрался снова, от осознания простой истины.

Гэвин Рид пытается понравиться Хэнку.

«Точно», — соглашается симуляция Гэвина в его голове насмешливо.

И скалит зубы, демонстрируя по-звериному верхние клыки.


	10. Ошибка

Коннор полагает, что-то, что он делает — правильно. Он знает о том, что существует вероятность ошибки, как и вероятность того, что эту самую ошибку он пропустил, но его ведёт уверенность в собственных действиях, словах и поступках каждый раз, когда он берётся за дело.

Наверное, это дефект его модели, но Коннор чувствует себя поездом всегда, когда ставит цель и идёт к ней не замечая никаких препятствий, сметая их все с намеченного пути.

— Детектив, я считаю, что вам стоит прийти к нам на ужин, — говорит Коннор уверенно, когда Рид и Хэнк обсуждают кто из них должен был заступать в ночную после того, как заболел Роудсон.

— Чего? — детектив аж впадает в ступор, поднимая одну из бровей удивлённо, и смаргивает так, будто не верит своим ушам.

«Если он пытается понравиться Хэнку, то, должно быть, он смущён подобным поведением», — заключает Коннор и поясняет, стараясь выбрать правильный тон — достаточно дружеский, чтобы человек не кинулся в драку, но и подначивающий ровно настолько, чтобы тот не остался равнодушным.

— Приятельские отношения позволят в дальнейшем наладить работу нашего отдела, а отсутствие личных конфликтов позитивно скажется на карьере каждого из вас, — невозмутимо добавляет Коннор. — Поскольку я не ем, то приглашать вас к себе было бы неуместно, но я должен убедиться что всё пройдёт хорошо, поэтому…

— Господи, Коннор, — вздыхает Хэнк, прикрывая от усталости глаза ладонью и качает головой, — это не поможет.

— Согласно статистике ужин проведённый вместе повышает благоприятность обстановки и… — начинает Коннор, когда Гэвин прерывает его беспощадным:

— Ну нахер, мне вот ещё делать больше нечего, чтобы законный вечер тратить на такие гости. У меня в последнее время есть свои планы.

— Полагаю, что ваши планы не важнее вашей карьеры, так, детектив? — тон Коннора становится предельно вежливым. Причина, по которой он действует на Гэвина Рида безотказно Коннору совершенно неизвестна, однако в базе данных андроида этот тон значится как самый эффективный при разговорах с детективом Ридом.

— Эта херня не сработает, — презрительно фыркает он.

— Но вы ведь даже не пытались, — пожимает плечами Коннор. — Что вы теряете, кроме одного выходного?

Двое мужчин перед ним молчат, явно перемигиваясь о чём-то, но Коннору не совсем ясен смысл этого социального протокола, так что он просто ждёт до тех пор, пока всё это кончится.

— Ладно, похрен, ты ведь не отвяжешься, — вздыхает Гэвин, закатывая глаза и отмахивается своим красивым жестом, доведённым до театральности.

«Миссия завершена», — торжественно оповещает система в голове Коннора, давая понять — тот план, который он построил себе для того, чтобы прояснить этим двоим факт странных ухаживаний без личного указания на то, что кое-кто из них заинтересован в другом, работает.

И, если всё пройдёт хорошо, Гэвин Рид перестанет бездумно копировать жесты, скрывая, что Хэнк ему нравится, а его друг не посмеет задирать влюблённого в него человека, так что план — идеален, не подкопаешься.

Ради ужина Коннор даже выбирает более или менее приличный ресторан, где можно заказать любимый обоими полицейскими фастфуд, но Хэнк отмахивается, когда Коннор влазит с инициативой:

— Не заморачивайся по поводу Рида. Он в гостях съест что угодно.

— Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ужин стал причиной ухудшения ваших отношений, Хэнк, — поясняет Коннор, глядя на мужчину виновато и протягивая тому планшет с открытым меню.

— Что мертво умереть не может, — ухмыляется Хэнк, качая головой, но планшет всё-таки берёт, явно уступая ему из вежливости.

И Коннор ужасно благодарен.

Выбор падает на жареную картошку, острые куриные крылышки и сырные палочки. Судя по статистике всё отмеченное Хэнком должно понравится детективу, и он чувствует прилив радости и нетерпения первооткрывателя, когда увидит результат задуманного им плана.

И только в тот самый момент когда дверь в дом Хэнка открывается, а Гэвин снимает ботинки у входа слишком привычным жестом и ставит их на небольшую этажерку, в голову Коннора впервые закрадывается мысль, что что-то он всё-таки упустил.

Нечто важное.

— Тапочки… — начинает Хэнк с кухни, судя по звуку наполняя бокал пивом, что ещё более странно, ведь тот предпочитает пить его из банки.

— Там же, где и всегда, — заканчивает Гэвин Рид, фыркая и безошибочно отыскивая тапочки своего размера.

«Очень сильно просчитался», — вот и всё, что может думать сейчас Коннор.

***

Поход в гости к бывшему любовнику — пиздец какое странное занятие. Учитывая то, что Коннор смотрел с такой просьбой, что Гэвин попросту не нашёл в себе сил отказать ему жестко и уверенно и отправиться на очередное свидание, в клуб или бар, что гораздо удобнее.

«Красивые мальчики вьют из тебя верёвки», — говорит ему голос в голове, но Гэвин мужественно игнорирует его.

Не только мальчики — красивые девочки тоже это делают, и, до тех пор пока дело не доходит до криминала, он позволяет им это. Правда, Гэвин был уверен, что андроидам такого не позволит, но Коннор слишком Коннор, так что почему бы и нет? Этот андроид прикрывал его шкуру всё время отсутствия Хэнка, и делал это очень даже сносно. От одного раза ничего не изменится, верно? Зато мальчишка будет ему должен, а это уже может оказаться действительно полезным для его карьеры.

— Не знал, что ты всё ещё их держишь, — добавляет Гэвин, быстрыми движениями надевая мягкую обувку, которую сам покупал лет десять назад.

— Руки не дошли выкинуть, — фыркает Хэнк, появляясь с кухни и держа в руках запотевший бокал.

Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин не чувствует ностальгии, потому что вообще-то да. Приятно знать, что кто-то помнит про твои привычки и предпочтения даже спустя столько лет.

Вот только Коннор выглядит несколько странно.

— Ты в порядке, жестянка? — спрашивает Гэвин, осторожно соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по подбородку Коннора и привлекая его внимание к себе.

Видеть андроида отчаянно обрабатывающим какую-то информацию, застывшим в попытке разложить её по полочкам, едва ли не сломавшимся на ней — странно. Особенно с учётом того, что под кончиками пальцев оказывается мягкая, нежная кожа к которой так приятно прикасаться.

Хэнк взрыкивает на неуважительное обращение к своему напарнику, но Гэвин называет его так не с целью обидеть или, там, задеть, а, скорее просто по устоявшейся привычке.

— Да, детектив, — с некоторой заминкой отзывается Коннор смаргивая и кивая слабо. — Но, я не совсем понимаю… Вы прежде дружили?

Теперь их с Хэнком очередь замирать и молчать, поглядывая друг на друга.

Когда молодого стажёра Гэвина прикрепили к сержанту для получения опыта никто из них не думал, что всё это может закончится так. Очень бурный и, вместе с тем, до ужаса тайный роман, который был изначально обречён на провал, ведь именно тайность и убила всё, что они только могли сделать вместе.

А потом Хэнк встретил свою будущую жену, и даже дружеские отношения пошли по пизде, ведь невероятно сложно дружить с тем, кто знает о тебе столько всякого дерьма, которого даже близкие друзья не знают. Да ещё и с учётом их взрывных характеров, так особенно.

Зачем это Коннору? Стоит ли ему знать об этом, ведь всё кончилось и давным-давно.

— Ну, знаешь, — начинает Хэнк, и Гэвин не желает продолжать этот фарс ни секундой дольше.

— Бля, да спали мы вот и всё, перестань делать из этого трагедию, — фыркает он, чувствуя, что совершенно зря решил испоганить свой выходной в угоду Коннору.

— Я и не делаю, — с рыком отзывается Хэнк, тоже наверняка сожалея о том, что всё пошло по пизде.

Коннор впадает в окончательный ступор, и это единственное, что заставляет их не продолжать перепалку, а обратить на него внимание. Эту мысль Коннор обрабатывает так долго, что они успевают выпить по полбанки пива и даже начать нормально общаться, когда тот «отмирает», и переводит странный взгляд с него на Хэнка и обратно.

Андроид выглядит нелепо-безжизненным несколько секунд, и при этом кажется Гэвину таким уязвимым, что он даже кладёт ему руку на плечо и сжимает в ободрительном жесте.

— Ты как, сынок? — с волнением спрашивает Хэнк и Гэвину хочется его подколоть, но он держит язык за зубами, потому что их общение вне участка смотрится как один большой «Daddy’s» кинк.

— Вс хорошо, — с мягкой улыбкой глядит Коннор в ответ и Гэвин душит в себе завистливый укол.

Остаток вечера проходит на удивление сносно — пиво, еда, разговоры о хоккее и бейсболе, и всё же всё это время Гэвина мучает только один вопрос, который так и остаётся не заданным.

Интересно, а Хэнк вообще в курсе, что Коннор в него влюблён?..


	11. Новенький

Сомневаться в особенном отношении Коннора к старикану не приходится. Гэвин вообще уверен, что если бы существовала такая лакмусовая бумажка, по которой можно чётко определить кто к кому и что именно чувствует, то та просто самовозгоралась бы, если бы речь шла о том, что происходит между Хэнком и Коннором.

Но это не его проблема. Он в это не лезет, потому что отношения Коннора с Андерсоном вообще никоим боком не касаются Гэвина Рида.

Они даже вместе не работают.

— Андерсон, Рид, зайдите ко мне в кабинет! — раздается окрик Фаулера, и всё, что остаётся Гэвину — тащиться вместе с Хэнком в «аквариум», прекрасно зная, что один слишком любопытный андроид скорее всего будет прогуливаться рядом, просто для того, чтобы узнать больше о том, зачем два офицера могли понадобиться капитану.

Общие дела они не ведут, их работа пересекается совсем редко, что почти и никогда, так чо к чему всё это.

— Хэнк, к нам из Киберлайфа пришло постановление о тестировании нового продукта. У тебя опыт работы с этими ребятами уже есть, так что тестирование полностью ложится на твои плечи. Считай, с этого дня тебя новый кибер-напарник, — спокойно начинает Фаулер, и, признаться честно, на этих словах Гэвин как-то недоумевает — с какого боку тут он? Впрочем, эта мысль лишь вторая в его голове.

— А устаревшую модель что, спишут как отработавший своё холодильник? — усмехается он, складывая руки на груди и чувствуя, как медленная ярость вдруг наполняет голову.

— Остынь, Рид, — осаживает его капитан, и подкрепляет резкий тон приказом во взгляде, буквально велящем закрыть свою хлеборезку и больше не отсвечивать. И будь Гэвин на десяток лет младше, он, наверное, так бы и поступил.

— Конечно-конечно, капитан, — хмыкает он, усмехаясь, — просто хотел узнать о том, куда вы денете списанного. Не на пенсию же отправите, ей-богу!

— Рид, — ещё более угрожающе говорит Фаулер, и до того, как Гэвина сносит в ядовитый сарказм и пассивную агрессию, остро замешанную на несправедливости, добавляет, — Коннора получишь ты. Ты же у нас самый молодой детектив участка. Вот и тренируйся взаимодействовать с напарником-андроидом. Может хоть с людьми научишься…

Последнее предложение звучит сильно тише, чем всё остальное, и Гэвин только выдавливает из себя насмешку, не сразу осознавая что происходит.

Он по старой, вроде как давно оставленной привычке ерошит волосы и скребёт зубами не совсем понимая как так вообще могло случиться.

— Я буду приглядывать за тобой, Рид, — спокойно замечает Хэнк, на сто в ответ получает разгневанный взгляд.

На голове у Гэвина красуется настоящее воронье гнездо, потому что он сегодня использовал слишком много воска, вот волосы и выпрямились вслед за ладонью, перепутавшей пряди ко всем чертям.

— Плевать, если что, тебе принимать его заявление о срочной деактивации, — усмехается Гэвин, умудряясь ввернуть эту шутку даже почти что к месту. Ещё бы побольше насмешливости в голос, да избавиться от слабого укола — эти голубки теперь будут реже видеться. То есть Коннор будет реже видеться с Хэнком, по которому он так печально страдает, и всё из-за какого-то новенького.

— Если ты до этого доведёшь, то деактивировать вас будут вместе, — возвращает ему усмешку Андерсону, и Гэвин качает головой, закатывая глаза.

«Ты столького не знаешь, слепой старик», — проносится у него в мыслях весьма печальное, и, после подписи о сдаче и приёме инвентаря, коим всё ещё числиться Коннор согласно бумагам, он первым выходит из кабинета, почти нос к носу сталкиваясь с Коннором и глядя в карие глаза.

Красивые такие приводы, отмечает про себя Гэвин, нелепо засматриваясь на мгновенье на приоткрытый рот глядящего на него со щенячьей невинностью андроида.

— Пропала твоя задница, — фыркает он, сжимая плечо Коннора в коротком жесте, и приободряюще гладит по голове, словно пса или кота, которого несправедливо наказали.

Пластиковые волосы у Коннора ужасно мягкие, приятные на ощупь, и Гэвину приходится очень сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не повторить жест, а отвести ладонь и кивнуть, ошалевшему напарнику.

Хэнк выходит почти сразу после того, как Гэвин отходит от Коннора, и он не мешает им. В конце концов, у Коннора должен быть хотя бы один шанс нормально попрощаться с возможностью общаться с тем, кто нравится в рабочее время.

И с возможностью прикрывать его спину — тоже.

***

Видеть детектива Гэвина Рида растрёпанным — странно. Коннор очень внимательно смотрит за тем, как человек, который меньше часа назад по документам стал его напарником пытается справиться со спустившимися прядками стоя у зеркала мужского туалета и орудуя расчёской так беспощадно, словно болевой порог у него отсутствует вовсе, а волос столько, что можно драть их клочками и ничего не измениться.

Впрочем, шевелюра у него и правда довольно густая, красивая, и оттого андроида одолевает странное чувство по отношению к тому, что с ней творит этот неловкий детектив.

— Позволите? — спрашивает Коннор, делая шаг вперёд и встречается с удивлённым взглядом Гэвина в зеркале.

— Чего тебе, игрушечный напарник? — фыркает он, снова проводя расчёской по волосам, и окончательно, даже безнадёжно запутывая её в слипшихся прядках. — Да блять!

— Я вот об этом, — вздыхает Коннор, и не в силах сдержать улыбку при виде мрачного лица Гэвина, делает к нему шаг, отодвигая мягко чужую руку.

— Думаешь, справишься лучше? — хмыкает Гэвин, глядя с прищуром в зеркало.

— Думаю да, — соглашается Коннор, в первую очередь мягко извлекая расчёску из прядей, и принимаясь прочёсывать образовавшийся колтун с кончиков.

Человек открывает рот, явно желая съязвить, но закрывает его через мгновение, а спустя ещё несколько секунд вздыхает.

— Тебе обидно? — спрашивает он явно тише, чем вся его предыдущая речь.

— Насчёт чего? — удивляется Коннор, уверенно распутывая волосы расчёской и, то и дело, смачивая её водой.

— Тебя заменили на кого-то другого. Кого-то лучшего, — перечисляет человек, делая эти неловкие паузы и пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — новенького, который будет всё время проводить с Андерсоном.

— Это было очевидно и неизбежно, — удивляется Коннор такому сопереживанию, — уверен, 900 справиться со своей работой не хуже, чем я со своей, пусть даже он и новенький.

— Думаешь, он бы вычесал мне волосы лучше? — хмыкает Гэвин, и андроид понимает, что за этими словами скрывается какой-то другой посыл, но он слишком плохо его распознаёт, так что просто повторяет недавно виденный у нынешнего напарника снисходительный взгляд и замечает:

— Едва ли бы он стал заниматься этим. Вы ведь знаете, что это не входит в круг моих обязанностей, верно?

— Тогда почему ты сейчас это делаешь, а, консерва? — хмыкает Гэвин, чуть напрягаясь.

«Он может распознать подобный жест, как нечто глубоко личное, как нарушение собственных границ или причину для поддразниваний, а это ухудшит наше дальнейшее сотрудничество», — напоминает Коннору его система.

И без того ясно, что стоит только пройтись по какому-нибудь особенно больному месту, то едва ли они сумеют наладить контакт в новой форме общения, хотя, после той болезни Хэнка это должно быть не сложно.

— Не хочу видеть напарника-неряху, — отзывается Коннор, и получает в ответ привычную ухмылку.

От неё ему становится так же приятно, как и от полностью распутанных влажных прядей, между которыми проскальзывают его пальцы, укладывая волосы обратно осторожными и уверенными движениями.

— Мамочка-Коннор, — усмехается Гэвин, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза.

Собственные у человека невнятного серого цвета, похожие одновременно и на лёд, под которым застыла весенняя зелень, и на пасмурное небо с прорезями чистоты в глубине.

— Малыш-Гэвин, — андроид дублирует и его интонации и выражение лица, получает мягкий тычок в плечо и делает шаг за человеком, когда тот машет рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

Их контакт установлен в должной мере, и, остаётся надеяться, что у новенького с Хэнком не было никаких проблем.


	12. Кофеварка

У кофемашины всегда бывает много людей. Много, конечно, понятие весьма растяжимое, особенно, если речь идёт о том, кто оценивает. Коннор оценивает с точки зрения статистики появлений людей около слишком хорошего аппарата, выдающего сотрудникам бодрящий напиток начиная с самого утра и до позднего вечера.

И, справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что Гэвин Рид бывает там не так чтобы слишком уж часто. Однако, с точки зрения окружающих он буквально постоянно протирает там штаны, предпочитая проводить свободное от работы время именно за кофе. 

«Оттопыривает там задницу», — вместо последнего расхожего выражения про себя замечает Коннор, потому что на самом деле его напарник в буквальном смысле занят именно этим.

В длинных пальцах Гэвина зажат стаканчик с горячим напитком, который описывает полукружья над небольшой высокой столешницей. Ногой человек выстукивает незатейливый ритм, наверняка к чертям сбивая носок у новомодных туфель. Заодно Гэвин покачивает бёдрами какому-то одному ему слышимому ритму, и Коннор полагает, что это выглядит несколько пошло.

Впрочем, недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать какое-нибудь замечание по этому поводу.

— Детектив Рид, — безупречно-вежливый тон Коннора заставляет Гэвин обернуться, заглянуть ему в глаза, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Он получает открытую и широкую улыбку в ответ вместе с весёлым прищуром глаз, — ваш перерыв кончился десять минут назад.

— А ты теперь будешь за моим распорядком следить? — фыркает Гэвин и скалится довольно. Длинноватые клыки чуть посверкивают в свете люминесцентных ламп, когда человек их обнажает.

— Ох, мне пора, — говорит офицер Ченг, глянув на время, — расскажешь потом, чем закончилась та история?

— Конечно, красавица, — соглашается Гэвин, и Коннор чуть морщится от этого обращения.

— Весьма непрофессионально, — замечает он тише, чем вполголоса, глядя на напарника неодобрительно. — Вам стоит соблюдать субординацию, детектив.

— А тебе стоит засунуть свои инструкции в задницу, — огрызается Гэвин, и Коннору становится очевидно — он перешёл черту. Не оговоренную черту о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. Что ж, теперь, похоже он знает, верно? — Если, конечно, тебе вообще есть куда.

Эта ремарка заставляет несколько растеряться между разными вариациями ответов.

Стоит ли поинтересоваться таким вниманием в своей пятой точке, или же стоит указать на то, что детектив и сам не прочь время от времени получить удовольствие от инструкций в упомянутом месте? Нужно ли обострить конфликт или же просто не сказать ничего, тем самым, сохраняя достоинство? 

А может быть...

— А вы знаете об этом всё, верно, детектив? — не в силах удержаться, спрашивает Коннор, вежливо улыбаясь. Его система ещё ведёт подсчёт того, какой вариант был бы наиболее полезным для их совместного сотрудничества, но это уже ни к чему.

Зачем теперь Коннору знать, что если бы у кофеварки он бы промолчал и просто ушёл, давая детективу Риду те жалкие пять минут, которых тому не хватило, чтобы прикончить свой кофе, то их отношения бы повысились?

К чему ему знать это сейчас, когда взгляд ярких, пронзительных глаз, направленных прямо на него становится таким, что внутри всё напрягается в предвкушении опасности. Нужно собраться, ответить ударом на удар, но физического контакта не следует.

— Я ведь не ты, — фыркает Гэвин, вскидывая подбородок, и Коннора несколько перемыкает. — У меня ещё и все варианты есть, чтобы получить удовольствие, жестянка. А ты вообще знаешь, что такое удовольствие?

— Это дни, когда вы болеете, детектив, — безукоризненный тон заставляет человека напрячься всем телом, и, Коннор готов поклясться, что если отмотать запись разговора и разбить звуковую дорожку, то он даже сможет вычленить из неё звук скрипящих друг о друга зубов.

— Тогда тебе стоило просить Андерсона, чтобы нас не ставили вместе. Попросился бы к Симменсу, пускай он тренируется взаимодействовать с такими жестянками как ты, — цедит Гэвин глядя исподлобья, и Коннор смотрит на то, как падает их уровень отношений с «приятельских» до «нейтральных».

Он ошибся, чертовски ошибся, но разве детектив Рид не подкалывает всех и вся? Разве не это основная составляющая общения с ним? Опасные, почти резкие шутки, пошлые ремарки, низкосортные анекдоты?

— И показать как правильно пользоваться инструкциями — тоже, — добавляет напарник презрительно, отходя от высокого столика.

Стаканчик с кофе чуть хрустит в пальцах удаляющегося детектива Рида, а Коннор так и не может понять, как же должны работать их отношения, чтобы не скатываться в «негативные» если он делает ровно то же самое, что и сам Гэвин Рид.

О том, почему Коннор не хочет этого вида отношений, андроид совершенно не думает.

*** 

Очередная история на потеху годится для того, чтобы скрасить время ожидания пока кофе остынет. Стаканчик в руке обжигает, и Гэвин вообще не думает о том, что было бы сделай он полноценный глоток — слизистая протестует от контакта с чем-то настолько горячим, так что все напитки он привык разбавлять.

«Опять наговорил чуши», — думает Гэвин с тоской глядя на чуть смятый стакан в руке, когда заходит в курилку, чтобы просто остыть немного, прийти в себя, отделаться от преследующего его неприятно скребущего чувства.

Как Андерсон вообще мог? Как он мог поставить свою чёртову подпись и отказаться от Коннора в пользу какого-то там нового андроида? Он что, слепой? Не видит, что Коннору нравится этот ужасный старик? 

«Ладно, не такой уж и ужасный», — приходится признавать Гэвину, когда он вжимается затылком в холодную стену. Его бывший любовник всё ещё неплох, и Гэвин может понять Коннора в этом плане. Хэнка зато — нет.

Как можно быть таким слепым и не видеть что этот парень с милыми карими глазами и очаровательной россыпью родинок так преданно глядит на него? 

«Словно пса выставил в дождь и холод», — думает Гэвин, шарясь по карманам. Сигарет нет, и не должно быть, зато в руке всё ещё сжатый полусмятый стаканчик кофе, так и не расплескавший своё содержимое.

Большой глоток не согревает и не приводит в чувства. Гэвин знает — у него нет никакого морального права осуждать Андерсона — он и сам хорош. Поступил просто ублюдочно, это была всего лишь дружеская подколка, но сам факт того, что Коннору приятно без него, а время функционирования куда приятнее при отсутствии напарника становится ещё невыносимее, добавляясь к тому, что этот кусок дерьмопластика сохнет по Хэнку.

«Какой же я уебан», — вот и всё, что крутится в голове у Гэвина, пока он сползает по стене и делает ещё несколько полноценных глотков из стаканчика, опустошая его.

В курилке холодно, а куртка осталась за рабочим столом. Гэвин продрог до костей слишком быстро, словно не закалялся, не приучал себя к любым трудностям, которые только может встретить на работе. 

— Детектив Рид, — раздаётся знакомый голос, но обертоны другие, и это несколько странно. Гэвин оборачивается весьма стремительно, и смотрит в глаза Коннору.

«Не Коннору», — услужливо подсказывает ему сознание, обращая внимание на другой цвет радужки.

— А тебе ещё чего, жестяноид номер два? — фыркает Гэвин, беря себя в руки и поднимаясь.

— Два? — имитация удивления выглядит ещё хуже, чем когда-то у Коннора, и Гэвин ёжится, представляя себе сколько всего пришлось сделать его напарнику, чтобы перестать выглядеть безжизненной куклой как этот.

— Ну, ты же второй такой, — фыркает он. — Или Андерсон зовёт тебя иначе, чем Два?

— Рик, — отзывается он и чуть смаргивает, прежде, чем протянуть потрёпанную кожаную куртку Гэвина — Коннор велел передать.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Гэвин, чувствуя себя ещё большим дерьмом чем раньше, хотя, казалось, куда бы? — Спасибо.

Копия Коннора вообще никак не реагирует на благодарность, но, когда они выходят, его лицо вдруг светлеет и он становится менее хмурым, чем несколько минут назад там, в курилке:

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — говорит Рик, и стороннему наблюдателю наверняка покажется, что оно и вовсе не изменилось, но Гэвин слишком долго общается с Коннором, чтобы не заметить этого. — У нас новое дело, я взял машину.

«Да старый же ты ублюдок! — думает Гэвин тоскливо, и качает головой, добираясь до своего места. — Как ты, блять, это делаешь-то? Конноромагнит. Может мне тоже живот отъесть и бороду отпустить?..»

Гэвин перебирает варианты, не слишком заморачиваясь тем, почему хочет входить в число тех, при виде кого лицо андроида-детектива будет светлеть, а в глазах появляться особенное выражение.


	13. Пульс

Точно знать что происходит и не иметь решительно никакой возможности вмешаться — вот, то единственное, способное свести Гэвина с ума. Да, он осознаёт, что останавливает взгляд на своём пластиковом напарнике всё чаще, и понимает, что тому вряд ли понравится, если он скажет что-то в духе: «Хэй, Кон, ты не хочешь пойти в кино с одним горячим детективом?»  
Не понравится не потому, что Коннору в принципе до лампочки просмотры всяких там кинофильмов, а потому что горячему детективу он предпочтёт старикана, который даже в страшном сне не станет посмотреть на бывшего подопечного так, как сейчас это делает Гэвин.

«Надо отвлечься», — мысль колотится в сознании словно тревожный молоточек и он вжимает пальцы в ноющую переносицу, словно пытаясь её там закрепить, нанести поверх шрама, как он это называет.

Подобная мысль посещает уже третий раз за день, ведь Коннор припёрся на работу в долбанных подтяжках. Стандартный серый пиджак так и остался висеть на стуле и весь чёртов день Гэвин не может перестать их рассматривать и чувствовать то, что давил в себе несколько месяцев. Не контролировать это — отвратительно, и, добыв телефон из кармана он устанавливает напоминалку на выходной: посетить бар, клуб или попросту бордель — одно из трёх точно должно помочь. 

— Детектив, — мягкий голос Коннора заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом и Гэвин вскидывается так, словно его только что поймали на месте с поличным.

— Тебе ещё чего, жестяноид? — фыркает он, чувствуя, что не может удержать свои грубости, когда у него сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, а телефон выскальзывает из пальцев.

Не успевает Гэвин кинуться за ним, как Коннор возвращает аппарат с той самой невозмутимостью, которая выводит Гэвина из себя.

— Просто хотел напомнить, что у вас обед и его стоит употребить не в виде очередной дозы кофеина, а хотя бы выбрав что-нибудь более калорийное, — спокойно отзывается тот, и пристально вглядывается в лицо.

«Перестань таращиться, сукин ты сын», — хочется сказать Гэвину, и ровно это он и произносит. Правда, не со стоном, а с рыком, делая вид, что его аж передёргивает от отвращения, когда кто-то изучает столь пристально сидящего напротив человека.

— У вас повышенное давление, — хмурится напарник и кивает на часы, — пульс слишком быстрый. Вам следует снизить количество потребляемого кофеина, наладить сон, посетить врача и...

— И бордель, — фыркает Гэвин насмешливо, — сбросить напряжение после долгого трудового месяца.

Их взгляды встречаются, и это тот самый момент, когда надо оставить все предрассудки и сказать прямо, открыто и честно — неудовлетворённое сексуальное напряжение скорее всего останется до тех пор, пока в зоне видимости Коннор.

Гэвин набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы уже съязвить по этому поводу, и закашливается, когда слышит:

— В Tension’е скидки на этих выходных.

— О, спасибо, жестянка, без тебя бы я не разобрался, — яд в голосе удержать не удаётся, а по сердцу режет чужим равнодушием к его, Гэвина, сексуальной жизни.

Да, разум понимает, иначе и быть не могло, но мышца под рёбрами продолжает глупо трепыхаться в надежде, что тот, кто продолжает смотреть на своего бывшего напарника хотя бы немного обратит внимание на нынешнего.

— Я расстроил вас, детектив? — убийственно-вежливо спрашивает Коннор, и в его глазах появляется насмешка. — Простите, я, конечно, уверен в том, что полицейский, который забыл свой значок разберётся с тем, куда именно ему следует пойти в его законный выходной.

На тонкий посыл Гэвин отвечает факом, и, фыркнув, уходит на кухню, следуя первоначальному посылу пообедать.

Смешок получается весёлым, а облегчение накатывает на душу словно прибрежная волна, на миг обхватывая его со всех сторон.

Да, может быть он и не в состоянии заставить Коннора обратить на себя внимание так, как он хочет, зато тот отвечает на колкости, а это уже кое-что. 

Когда Гэвин возвращается к работе, его пульс по-прежнему стучит в ушах, но на сей раз от короткой вспышки радости, вызванной приятной перепалкой.

***

Когда дело касается Гэвина Рида, похоже совершенно любая система даёт сбой. Коннор правда пытается найти хоть какую-то взаимосвязь между его прошлыми словами о том, что Гэвин ему неприятен и тем, что только что он послал того в бордель, намекнув на несостоятельность. 

«Где ваша логика, детектив?» — хочется спросить у человека, но Коннор молчит, полагая, что та, попросту не существует.

И всё-таки он не перестаёт прокручивать в памяти вот уже несколько часов, отведённых на отдых то, что его беспокоит — состояние напарника. Считать показатели жизнедеятельности не проблема, но вот понять почему тот, кто в целом потребляет довольно много кофеина, ведёт скорее разрушительный образ жизни и имеет наверняка совершенно и абсолютно ужасный режим дня прежде выглядел здоровее, а теперь...

Все показатели выстраиваются перед Коннором в ряд, давая увидеть не только подскочивший пульс, сбившееся дыхание, но и кое-что ещё. Если верить реакции зрачков, то у человека поднялся адреналин в крови в тот самый момент, когда Коннор съязвил в ответ, в это значит, подобные ответы ему всё-таки нравятся, несмотря на то, что Гэвин с лёгкостью выдаёт на них отвращение или неприязнь.

«И пульс сбился снова, хотя едва только выровнялся», — отмечает Коннор и сверяет эту реакцию с предыдущими. Даже в прошлый раз, когда напарник нарычал на него была ровно та же самая, а это значит, что детектив попросту получает удовольствие от таких стычек, даже если не показывает его.

«Нужно чаще возвращать колкости», — решает Коннор, воссоздавая перед собой картину того, как напарник смотрел на него сегодня.

Насмешливый взгляд, оскаленные зубы, вздёрнутый подбородок — будь Коннор человеком, он бы приписал это к инстинктивному ощущению Гэвина Рида, как самодостаточного и превосходящего прочих вожака, но он андроид и инстинкты у Коннора отсутствуют.

А вот эстетическое удовольствие от увиденного определённо есть, да и система реагирует на подобные выпады уверенно отскочившей температурой внутренних плат, из-за чего тириумное охлаждение ускоряется, а небольшой насос в груди начинает сокращаться быстрее.

«Он был любовником Хэнка», — помнит Коннор, рассуждая о том, стоит ли подойти к напарнику и сообщить о подобной реакции системы с его стороны, чтобы предотвратить любые сложности, что могут возникнуть в какой-нибудь опасной ситуации на работе.

Это не должно стать проблемой, но человеческие негласные протоколы утверждают, что сообщать о том, что ты странно реагируешь на того, кто был любовником твоего друга не принято.

«И система у меня надёжная, — убеждает сам себя Коннор, проводя дополнительный анализ, пытаясь понять на что именно может повлиять его перегрев при виде зубастой насмешки и ярких зелёных глаз, — ни разу не подводила даже во время нестабильной работы в момент девиации.»

Простроить возможную реакцию Гэвина не трудно, хотя те, время от времени, отличаются совершенной непредсказуемостью, но и всё-таки. Симуляция ясно отображает то, что стоит только заикнуться о собственных небольших неполадках, как Коннора отправят на всестороннюю диагностику, работа детектива на время поглотит его, потому что дела придётся вести одному, а отчёты Гэвин по-прежнему заполняет паршиво, несмотря на то, что он столько лет провёл в участке.

«А после он будет постоянно спрашивать о моём самочувствии или же отправит с глаз долой», — заключает Коннор и ощущает самую настоящую грусть.

Нет-нет, говорить об этом человеку он всё-таки не станет. Уж лучше наблюдать за восторженной реакцией человеческого тела на грубые колкости, чем опять менять напарника.

В конце концов, детектив Гэвин Рид нравится ему, так что это можно и потерпеть.

Хотя бы не долго.


	14. Спарринг

Человеческая хрупкость известна каждому андроиду, но полицейский априори должен быть быстрее и сильнее любого другого представителя собственного вида. С роботизированным детективом, конечно, ему не сравниться, но сами попытки Гэвина Рида уже похвальны.

— Идём! — рычит в конце дня напарник, хватая его за запястье, от чего все внутренние рецепторы перегружаются повторяющейся информацией полученной от внешних сенсоров.

Прикосновение без преувеличения занимает практически всю свободную оперативную память, и это позволяет теплу разлиться одновременно по телу, со всех сторон так, как если бы уверенное сжатие досталось каждой его части.

«Остановись», — велит себе Коннор, но сказать это определённо проще чем сделать. Через желание продолжить чувствовать тепло и уверенность человека приходится переступать, чтобы сократить область сжатия до реально существующей, и, наконец, промотать на ускорении всё то, что детектив сказал и сделал за последние две минуты, в которые андроид позволил себе наслаждаться несуществующим.

Конечно, можно было бы и отложить подобное расширение информации на потом, но тогда оно не будет таким полным, словно от прикосновения не останется ничего, кроме тени, бестелесной проекции, что по какой-то причине задержалась, когда предмет был убран.

— Мне нужен спарринг-патрнёр, так что придётся тебе отдуваться, раз уж потеть ты не можешь, напарник, — слишком быстро произносит Гэвин в записи, и лёгкая улыбка трогает губы.

Люди сочли бы уморительным подобный голос, но Коннору он даже на ускорении кажется милым. Как же всё-таки жаль, что Гэвин не в состоянии оценить то, каким его сейчас видит Коннор. Возможно — только возможно — они бы нашли это забавным вместе, хотя больше 60% шаблонов поведения детектива Рида сообщают в весьма непримирительной и однозначной форме — едва ли тот сумеет позабавиться над собственным поведением, особенно, если ему покажет нечто подобное Коннор.

«Может Хэнк бы и смог преподнести информацию верно», — такая мысль колет неприязнью, но это чувство слишком мерзкое, так что оно отключается по желанию, чтобы и дальше оставаться спокойным при общении с тянущим его в спортзал человеком. 

Стоит признать то, насколько это удобная функция для неудобных чувств.

— Вы будете потеть за двоих, детектив, — хмыкает Коннор, позволяя себе вскинуть брови и отметить то, как наливается краской лицо напротив.

— Ты не сможешь меня настолько загонять, жестянка, — голос возвращает насмешку, а яркие глаза сверкают, как драгоценные камни, заставляя всматриваться в них внимательнее.

Как странно — Гэвин ниже его, но исхитряется смотреть так, будто они даже не одного роста — это Коннор совершенно позабыл опуститься на колени.

«Мы снова зубоскалим?» — Коннор немного теряется, словно потеряв правильный вектор или как будто ему отключили модуль социализации, что распознаёт все человеческие реакции.

— Вы уверены? — тон становится мягче и он наклоняется к самому уху, продолжая, просто, чтобы считать то, как измениться ситуация на сей раз. — А то мне кажется, что могу. Мне, правда, кажется, детектив...

— Ты синей кровью у меня вспотеешь! — радостный рык разносится по раздевалке, и Гэвин отпихивает его молниеносным движением, и ровно таким же скидывает с себя футболку и джинсы, без тени смущения демонстрируя своё тело и красивые мышцы, когда он пытается совладать со шкафчиком. — А, дьявол!

— Вы не можете справиться даже с дверкой? Ох, Гэвин... — похоже, последнее было излишним, потому что тонкий металл погнулся, выламывая небольшой, скорее декоративный замок шкафчика, стоило только кулаку в коротком замахе ударить по некогда ровной поверхности.

— Тебя ждёт то же самое, — скалится Гэвин, и, натянув на себя борцовку и штаны, кивнул, — пойдём, напарник. Покажешь на что способен.

— Если вы после этого сможете встать, то я буду гордиться вами, детектив, — лёгкая усмешка, скользнувшая по губам заставляет человека напротив вздрогнуть и отвернуться, но Коннор успевает ухватить странное выражение лица Гэвина.

Он выглядит уязвимым, и Коннор снова то, что стоило бы заблокировать.

Ему совершенно точно нравится детектив Рид.

Так, как тому нравится Хэнк.

***

Испытывать себя на прочность, пожалуй, самый любимый вид селфхарма, который только мог найти Гэвин в своей жизни. Он не фанатеет по спортзалам, хотя стоило бы, однако, при соответствующем настроении выжать из себя весь ресурс это то, что помогает почувствовать себя лучше.

Или никак не почувствовать, если внутри вместо могильного холода к людям вдруг оказывается буйство эмоций, с которым он к своим тридцати шести годам справляться так и не научился.

Коннор двигается слишком быстро для человека, но это, пожалуй, то, что нужно. То самое, что опустошает рассудок сейчас, ведь на долгие размышления у Гэвина нет времени — он доверяется своим инстинктам, вколоченным ещё в детстве на тренировках. Сколько наставник бился, пытаясь заставлять думать своей головой прежде, чем кулаками — вспоминать страшно. Хорошо, что теперь и не приходится.

Уклоняться — дело несложное, а вот заметить вовремя подножку — беда. Слишком возбуждённый, желающий только дать напарнику по лицу и как можно сильнее, Гэвину приходится признать — Коннор был прав.

«Да, я и впрямь тут вспотею за двоих», — проскальзывает неудовлетворённая мысль, и он старается отстраниться от неё, уйти так же, как от хука слева, что рассекает воздух с жужжанием.

Сегодня Коннор за левшу — ещё одна полезная практика, поскольку слишком много инструкторов ориентируют лишь на защиту от правшей. 

Удар, ещё удар, блок — Гэвин даже не замечает как нога Коннора оказывается за его и он оступается, пытаясь перегруппироваться.

Он почти не чувствует боли, и, лишь когда звонок оповещает конец поединка, понимает, что что-то не так при попытке встать. Икру сводит непривычной болью, заставляя вспомнить о том, что есть разорванные связки или потянутые мышцы, или трещины — с его болевым порогом практически всё это ощущается примерно одинаково.

— Блять, — шипит Гэвин, пытаясь опереться на здоровую ногу и выпрямиться, когда длинные и тонкие пальцы Коннора беспощадно и сильно толкают его в плечо, вынуждая упасть на задницу и снова зашипеть.

— Дайте я осмотрю, — это должно звучать как вопрос, но в Конноре сейчас слишком много властности, и он позволяет стащить с ноги кроссовок и устроить её на бедре Коннора, который медленно скользит самыми подушечками по икре, то и дело нажимая.

Стоит ему чуть сжать мышцу в самой широкой части, как вырвавшееся шипение сдержать становится просто невозможно.

— Тут? — голос напарника звучит тихо, и когда Гэвин поднимает на него глаза, то приходится сцепить зубы, но не от боли.

Коннор выглядит обеспокоенным его здоровьем, и это слишком заманчиво, чтобы быть правдой. Да, эта жестянка, конечно же не делает различия между ним и Хэнком, но, чёрт побери, именно это-то и обиднее больше всего. 

— Я сам, — шипит Гэвин, собираясь убрать ногу, обратно стянуть поднятую штанину и, запихав её в кроссовок доковылять до раздевалки, чтобы там вызвать себе такси.

План у него просто безупречен и никак не включает то, что упрямые пальцы сожмутся сильнее, причиняя боль, стоило только попытаться встать, и Гэвин чуть не падает прямо на Коннора, неловко взмахнув руками.

— Ты что, блять, творишь, мелкий ублюдок?! — рычание вырывается у него прежде, чем Гэвин успевает осознать что и кому он говорит. Впрочем, стой перед ним огромный Фаулер, он бы отреагировал точно так же, если бы кто-то сжал больную ногу.

— Не дёргайтесь, — строго говорит Коннор, продолжая свой осмотр и медленно скользя кончиками пальцев по ноге.

— Ты прям как училка, — злость удаётся усмирить просто одним видом того, сколь бережным становится его напарник, стоит только перестать пытаться встать, — такой же беспощадный.

Подушечки соскальзывают вверх, под коленную чашечку и Гэвин замирает всем телом. Ситуация становится крайне опасной — это всё, что ему остаётся признать, пока часть рассудка пытается найти выход из сложившегося положения.

Конечно же Гэвин его находит.

— Одной лечишь — другой калечишь? — презрительно фыркает он и жёстко ударяет по запястью до того, как становится очевидно какой отклик вызывают в нём почти невинные прикосновения.

— В другой раз я буду внимательнее, детектив, — язвительность, которая так близка Гэвину сменяется спокойствием, и теперь ударить напарника хочется ещё сильнее.

«Зато стояк упал», — и тут находится позитивное влияние этого уебанского равнодушного тона. 

— Но ногу я вам всё-таки затяну — безапелляционно заявляет Коннор, и приходится отводить глаза пока уверенные руки стягивают мышцу эластичным бинтом и прилаживают скрепку.

«Хоть какая-то победа», — думает Гэвин, бросив мимолётный взгляд на сидящего у его ног напарника, за мгновение до того, как тот поднялся.

И всё-таки поражение у него столь же грандиозное — в самое чёртово сердце этой осторожностью движений.


	15. Вирус

Преступность меняется вместе с тем, как меняется мир — это становится очевидно из курсов, что Гэвин посещал в Полицейской Академии. И если прежде это были те, кто хочет завладеть имуществом других или их жизнями, и против них боролись точно такие же люди, то с революцией очень многое изменилось.

И то, как преступники обороняются — в том числе.

— Нет! — выкрикивает Гэвин, видя, как его напарник теряет сознание и летит лицом прямо вниз так, словно всю его нервную систему закоротило и больше RK800 в миру известный как «Коннор» больше не работает.

Разбить корпус головы о бордюр Гэвин не даёт, успевая перехватить того за несколько секунд до их разрушительного соприкосновения. Убегающего преступника приходится нагонять одному, и с задержкой — время, потраченное на спасение напарника безвозвратно увеличило разрыв между сволочью, которая сделала это с ним и полицейской ищейкой.

Вот только с инструкциями Коннора последние тренировки спортзале показали, определённо эффективнее заниматься под чутким руководством, нежели самому выбирать что и как качать, поэтому в скорости Гэвин, если и уступает андроидам, то совсем не столь разгромно, как могло бы показаться со стороны.

Сокращать дистанцию между ним и преступником приходится за счёт скорости, ловкости и непредсказуемости — и именно последнего у Гэвина в избытке. Наверное, любой другой бы в такой момент недоверчиво крикнул о том, что будет стрелять и приостановился бы, чтобы точно не промазать.

— Стоять! — кричит Гэвин и делает один выстрел, не успевая попасть в ногу — пуля отскакивает от мусорного бака с мерзким звуком, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Преступника надо задержать любой ценой, потому что это именно он сделал что-то из-за чего Коннор отключился, перестав функционировать совсем не так, как в те минуты, когда составлял отчёт или обновлял свою систему.

— Стоять! — повторяет Гэвин, но не лезет по бакам вверх — он предпочитает лестницу на соседнем здании, ведь так куда быстрее взлететь на крышу, пропуская ступеньки, и кинуться в погоню, делая ещё один выстрел. 

На сей раз пуля проходит выше, у самого колена, но Гэвин не торопится пускать ещё одну. Как бы смешно ни звучало, но за каждую придётся отчитаться, и, хотя должно было бы быть наплевать, но желание точно знать, что его не зря будут трахать в мозг за это вынуждает быть осторожнее. Не настолько, чтобы вообще не стрелять, конечно, но достаточно.

Ещё один выстрел, и сучонок падает с простреленной ногой, давая время сообщить о задержании — как и о необходимости кареты скорой помощи и парамедиков, которые помогут раненому добраться до больницы в относительной целости.

— Ну что, парень, нападение на полицейского? Тебе просто так не отделаться, — фыркает он, прижимая мальчишку к асфальту и снимая его лицо при помощи телефона разыскивая в базе.

— На тебя...не нападал... — бурчит тот глухо, но Гэвин даже не слушает.

— Ты моего напарника чуть не грохнул, мудила — или да, если в Cyberlife его не починят, — фыркает он, чувствуя невероятное желание отвести душу, избить пойманного преступника, и лишь слабое чувство, что тот не переживёт, вынуждает действовать осторожнее, хотя и жёстче. — Что ты сделал с ним?

Чудеса бьют рекорды — Гэвин даже держит себя в руках, больше чувствуя как сам изнутри становится андроидом — холодным, равнодушным, спокойным. 

— Ничего, — бормочет парень, и огребает за очевидную ложь — Гэвин видел, что тот что-то сделал, и ему нужно знать что именно до того, как сюда прибудет бригада скорой помощи и его менее расторопные коллеги.

— Не лги мне, — рычит Гэвин, оценивая каждый собственный жест так, как сделал бы это Коннор. 

Коннор, который лежит сейчас где-то на асфальте лицом вниз, с бешено крутящимся алым диодом и взглядом устремлённым в пустоту.

И это отребье и правда думает, что эти слова могут его спасти?!

— Ничего! — кричит он, стоит посильнее заломить ему руку так, чтобы боль освежила воспоминания. — Это просто вирус! И всё!

— От обычных вирусов полицейские андроиды защищены, — парирует Гэвин, поднимая заломленную руку повыше, до вскрика. Пожалуй, её можно даже сломать, но, конечно, не всю сразу, а каждый палец, поочерёдно.

— Не девианты! — выкрикивает парень, и Гэвин хмурится. Это звучит логично, но этого мало, слишком мало для того, чтобы он остался спокоен к подобной информации.

— Тебе придётся охуеть как сотрудничать со следствием, если ты хочешь дожить до суда, — шипит он, слыша как под здание подъезжает машина скорой.

Парень испуганно кивает, когда на его руках смыкаются тяжёлые наручники и Гэвин передаёт его с рук на руки скорой, но думает только о том, что Коннор где-то там лежит среди улицы, и его диод заходится заполошно-алым на виске, пока вирус блокирует систему.

Нужно как можно скорее забрать его оттуда и помочь.

«Всё будет хорошо», — убеждает себя Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на сидение скорой помощи и приглядывая за их беспредельшиком.

Всё будет хорошо.

***  
Перегруз системы работает не постоянно — Коннор по эту сторону тихо разгребает образующиеся завалы, не позволяя вирусу проникнуть в свои базы данных и тщательно оберегая систему, но только до короткого мига по ту, когда отголоски распознанных слов, ощущений или запахов достигают его клочками, по которым нужно ориентироваться.

Внутренний таймер не позволяет сбиться во временном промежутке, но вот GPS не работает, хотя по резкому запаху нагретого пластика и особенного душка спайки становится ясно — физичесткое тело Коннора сейчас в родных пенатах, и, наверняка над ним работаю специалисты стараясь сохранить то, что только можно.

«Или деактивируют», — предлагает беспощадную опцию система, но приходится принять и её — вполне возможно, что так и есть, поскольку вирус, который ему передали в виде мелких разрозненных пакетов данных замаскированных под узор на футболке, может нанести вреда больше, чем потеря одного неисправного андроида.

Время тянется, кажется, беспощадно медленно, и всё что есть у Коннора — его память. Он как-то слышал о выдуманном преступнике, который, находясь длительное время в заточении в психбольнице перебирал свои воспоминания, путешествовал по ним, как по городам и странам. Подобная практика может быть весьма увлекательна, но прежде на апробацию никак не находилось должного количества свободного времени — или желания.

«Ну ж, зато сейчас оно есть, чтобы сделать всё то, чего не мог раньше», — думает Коннор криво усмехаясь, и прощупывая свою защиту ещё раз — не дала ли она брешь, когда его заразили?

— ...нет уж, блять! — яростный выкрик напарника заставляет Коннора вздрогнуть.

Система распознала его так же, как и любое другое событие и доставила наравне с запахом кофе и сигарет.

«Ты же бросил курить», — с изумлением отмечает Коннор, принимаясь копаться в сохранённом каталоге, где есть видео всех их встреч начиная с самой первой, чтобы вспомнить день и час когда подобное произошло.

Память подбрасывает момент, после стычки в тире — последний раз отмеченный внутри системы словами «Гэвин Рид с сигаретой».

«Холст, масло», — хочется добавить Коннор, но он сдерживается, скорее, по привычке, конечно же понимая, что едва ли его физическое тело в самое ближайшее время сможет произнести нечто подобное. Связи центром управления по-прежнему заблокированы вирусом, но это не страшно. 

Почему-то Коннор уверен — даже если о списании и шла речь, то, похоже, его отстояли. Сердце наполняется теплом, и с учётом того, что оно не бьётся и не может охлаждать собой всю систему — это ужасно, вот только ему плевать.

Событий связанных с напарников в памяти вдруг оказывается слишком много и перебирать их можно до бесконечности, примечая новые и новые детали. Например, то, каким взглядом его одарил детектив Рид ещё до того, как они стали работать в команде — Коннор даже не заметил тогда отражения в металлической обивке стола, а сейчас это повод хорошенько подумать, поразмышлять.

Оценивающий взгляд, что достался его заднице предлагает вариации для раздумий, и Коннор сортирует их по степени вероятности от «ему интересно что во мне нашёл Хэнк» до «детектив Рид и сам заинтересован». Конечно, последнее, настолько маловероятно, что Коннор отметает подобную опцию сразу, не уделяя ей вообще никакого внимания.

А вот все прочие — прекрасный способ скоротать время, зарываясь в другие воспоминания, давая памяти касаний наполнить голову и чувственные центры, увлекая за собой.

Запах кофе, сигарет и осторожное прикосновение к запястью на миг вырывает слишком увлекшегося Коннора из перебирания воспоминаний, и он распахивает глаза, сбрасывая морок.

— Всё хорошо? — вот первое, что он слышит, когда сознание снова становится свободным от блока вируса и он может управлять своим телом.

Оптические приводы воспринимают вид напряжённого, перепуганного Гэвина, стоящего перед ним и взглядывающегося в глаза затаив дыхание.

— Да, Гэвин, — соглашается Коннор, чуть кивая и не отводя взгляда. — Всё в порядке.

— Ещё раз позволишь себя заразить, сучонок, буду звать тебя «трипаком», — выдыхает Гэвин, и, с видимым облегчением обнимает его изо всех сил.

— Если вам проще помнить название ЗППП, чем моё имя, то у меня для вас плохие новости — кажется, вы с ними слишком часто сталкиваетесь, — хмыкает Коннор, осторожно обнимая того в ответ, и стараясь контролировать силу в руках, чтобы не раздавить.

— Пошёл ты к чёрту, болторезка, — фыркает напарник и отпускает его, ударяя по плечу так, словно короткого, сбивающего с ног своим жаром и нежностью объятия никогда и не было.

— После вас — куда угодно, — на улыбку Гэвин реагирует смешком, и качает головой. От него пахнет сигаретами и кофе, и, кажется, он и впрямь волновался.

От этой мысли почему-то снова теплеет в насосе, хотя общая температура тела остаётся стандартной.

И почему-то это Коннору нравится.


	16. Влажный

Первые дожди приходят не осенью, когда люди готовы к этому — нет, отнюдь. В конце августа, в разгар жары в Детройте погода меняется стремительно, а поэтому никто не удивляется, когда продрогший до нитки детектив рид вваливается в участок, шипя под нос маты.

— Чёртова погода, чёртов дождь, чёртова жизнь! — рычит он себе под нос, и Коннор застывает, вслушиваясь в посылаемые проклятия и разглядывая мокрого человека перед ним.

— Как вам погода, детектив? — с мягкой улыбкой спрашивает он, но острый, полный ненависти взгляд заставляет понять — не самое время для шуток. 

Лихорадит Гэвина не слабо, и в голове крутится очень много мыслей о способах согреть чувствительную к перепадам температуры и высокой влажности человеческую кожу.

— Иди ты нахер, игрушечный мудила, — непривычно резко отзывается напарник, но Коннор списывает это на собственный промах, а потому, только кивает соглашаясь.

— Раз вы так настойчиво меня посылаете, то идёмте, — он улыбается, перехватывая Гэвина за запястье, и не может перестать довольно скалиться, слыша невнятные, булькающие звуки призванные показать то, насколько сильно его напарник изумлён таким поворотом дел.

— Что, ты, блять, серьёзно? — наконец, выдаёт Гэвин, когда они оказываются в раздевалке спортзала.

— А вам бы хотелось? — вежливая улыбка всегда действует одинаково — человек хмурится, вздёргивает губу обнажая правый клык и фыркает насмешливо.

— Вдруг, ты всё-таки не такой кастрат и теперь уже можешь получать от этого удовольствие, — наверное, язвительные слова как-то должны задеть Коннора, но тот, по правде сказать, слишком увлечён видом человека, послушно поднимающего руки, стоит ему потянуть за низ мокрой футболки.

Отчётливый пресс доставляет эстетическое удовольствие, а напрягшиеся бусины сосков выглядят так, словно две небольшие кнопки. Стоит на них только нажать и получишь какой-то приз — так, по крайней мере бывало в старых видеоиграх, которые увлекают долгими вечерами настолько, что Коннор предпочитает их обычным системам вычисления при дефрагментации.

Капельки воды на влажной коже тоже смотрятся необычно — зрение Коннора позволяет приблизить их, считать визуально текстуру кожи, мгновенно покрывшейся мурашками. Так Коннор даже может ощутить её, но, без считывания температуры образ будет неполным, а потому он быстро касается вздрогнувшего под его рукой живота и скользит ладонью до самого соска.

Останавливать себя приходится силой воли — едва ли Гэвин не поймёт, чем занят Коннор, а так...

— Вам нужен срочно горячий душ, — голос, разорвавший повисшую на несколько секунд тишину кажутся чужим, и они оба чуть встряхиваются, сгоняя странное наваждение.

— Ага, ты так и будешь пялиться? — фыркает напарник, и смотрит ему пристально в глаза.

— Я даже помогу вам раздеться, — соглашается Коннор, берясь за ремень в штанах, но сильные руки шлёпают его по тыльной стороне ладоней больно.

— О, отъебись, Коннор. Людям, знаешь ли, иногда нужно личное пространство и все дела, — замечание высказанное этим тоном заставляет Коннора чуть нахмурится, и присмотреться внимательней.

— Детектив, у вас такихардия? — уточняет он, замечая — пульс слишком высокий для подобной ситуации — его напарник никуда не бежит, не прячется, адреналину просто незачем гнать кровь по жилам так быстро.

— Ага, андроидская, — фыркает Гэвин, отворачиваясь и стаскивая хлюпающие кроссовки, — свали уже. Бесишь просто жуть.

— Я, тогда, лучше, подберу оптимальную температуру для душа, — едва заметно кивает Коннор, не прекращая думать только об одном — если провести по налившемуся соску языком и сжать губами насколько сильным ударом Гэвин попытается выразить свой протест.

Челюсть даже ноет от этой фантомной боли, но выкинуть образ человека, жмурящего глаза и поднимающего голову вверх попросту не удаётся. Коннор никогда не видел напарника таким, это — всего лишь симуляция, не имеющая под собой достаточных оснований.

Анализирующий раствор на языке выделяется слишком обильно от такого придуманного порнографичного вида, и Коннору приходится сглотнуть его, не отрываясь от симуляции, простраивающейся в голове.

Это — фантазия. 

Пошлая. 

Горячая. 

Влажная.

Первая, в жизни Коннора.

***

Выбранный температурный режим и короткое одиночество если и помогают Гэвину — то совсем чуть-чуть. Он продрог на улице, промок до последней, чёртовой нитки, но сейчас его кожа буквально горит изнутри.

То, как на него смотрит Коннор своими блядскими карими глазами просто невыносимо. Если бы не уверенность в том, что его напарник заинтересован в Хэнке он бы уже давно сделал хотя бы попытку, но чужое не трогают, и Гэвин ничего не может с собой поделать — только исходит ядом.

К его несчастью, Коннор не обижается, он отвечает колкостью на колкость, и это возбуждает ещё сильнее. Андроид ничуть не боится давать ему отпор с первых дней в участке, но теперь не только физически. Гэвин нападает снова и снова, особенно, когда тот смотрит таким тёмным взглядом.

«Чёрт», — дрочить в общественном душе последнее дело, но сейчас весь участок забит, сюда никто не заходит, и всё, что он может — быстро двигать ладонью по требующей к себе внимания плоти, стоя под обжигающими струями воды.

То, что температуру выбирал Коннор, обозвав ту «оптимальной» — не помогает. Может быть для кого-то другого оно бы и сработало, но Гэвина слишком несёт от их последней перепалки, от этого взгляда, и нежного, почти трепетного прикосновения к его груди в опасной близости от соска.

«Хорошо, что я вынул штанги», — вот, пожалуй, и всё, о чём может думать он, вспоминая, как буквально неделю назад плюнул, решив, что ему это не подходит — слишком уж много внимания привлекали торчащие соски, натягивающие облегающую ткань футболки на груди, а на улице было невыносимо жарко, чтобы возиться с пластырем.

Да, точно, не хотелось бы знать как изменился бы взгляд Коннора, если бы он увидел пару металлических шариков, прижимающих сосок с двух сторон. 

«Коснись, давай, потрогай же меня», — вот и всё, о чем мог думать Гэвин, когда приятно-тёплая ладонь устроилась на груди, а пальцы замерли меньше чем в дюйме от сжавшейся плоти. 

Хорошо, что этого не произошло — удержать стона Гэвин бы не смог. Зато сейчас, сдавливая до боли один из сосков, он дразнит головку водя кулаком быстрее и думает только об одном — если бы это был Коннор, то он бы кончил прямо там, будто подросток у которого зашкаливают гормоны и полное отсутствие самоконтроля.

Вода заливается в рот и нос, едва он приподнимает голову, но это помогает не стонать, сдерживать себя, потому что долбанный Коннор стоит прямо за стенкой — меньше минуты назад он постучал, сообщив, что у Гэвина спортивная одежда достаточно чистая и сухая, чтобы проходить в ней пока высохнет то, в чём он пришёл.

Хорошо, что на Гэвиново бурканье, тот не зашёл — едва ли бы ему понравилось это зрелище. 

«К чёрту», — думает Гэвин, жмурясь до боли, чтобы плотнее погрузиться в фантазию, и кончая, позволяя воде смыть сперму вместе с грязью.

Он растирается полотенцем, когда Коннор всё-таки заходит и снова замирает, глядя на него так, что приходится себя одёрнуть, чтобы не завестись опять:

— Принёс? — фыркает Гэвин, отпихивая полотенце и протягивая руки за сменкой. Комплект одежды, что всегда хранится в шкафчике приятно-сухой, и даже тёплый, так что можно со спокойной душой натянуть приятную к телу ткань и даже не выглядеть промокшей церковной мышью остаток дня.

— Да, детектив, — соглашается Коннор, и, перехватив вдруг полотенце набрасывает ему на голову. 

В первую секунду Гэвин дезориентирован, хотя пальцы, зарывшиеся ему в волосы через ткань не причиняют никаких неудобств, особенно после того, как полотенце всё-таки сползает на затылок, давая ему увидеть Коннора.

Тот действует предельно аккуратно промакивая влажные волосы, и Гэвину очень хочется его уебать и посильнее, ведь этот жест такой мягкий, такой осторожный, что нельзя не испытывать желания подставиться затылком под ласковые и уверенные пальцы и промурчать — или простонать, если возбуждение накроет его второй волной, наплевав на то, что он, вообще-то, только что кончил.

— Я тебе маленький что ли? — фыркает Гэвин, спешно натягивая трусы со штанами, на всякий случай, но Коннор не остаёт.

— У вас волосы так вьются, когда влажные, — вдруг замечает он, пропуская прядки через пальцы.

Нужно отдёрнуть его руку, но Гэвин малодушно наслаждается, додумывая как хорошо будет, если их сгребут в кулак и жёстко потянут назад, заставляя подчиниться движениям.

— Как и у многих, — он пожимает плечами, принимаясь натягивать футболку и Коннор помогает, поправляет ту на плечах, на спине, на груди, коротко коснувшись большими пальцами сосков.

«Хорошо, что спортивки широкие», — всё, о чём может думать Гэвин, надеясь, что его отпустит ещё до того, как он просохнет, ведь снова переться в душ не хотелось бы.

— Вам точно стоит посетить врача, Гэвин, — замечает вдруг Коннор, и становится очевидно — ублюдок просто считывал его пульс.

— А тебе узнать цену своих запчастей, — ухмыляется он, сбрасывая руки, хотя кожа ещё горит от нежного прикосновения через ткань, — точно пригодится, если не перестанешь молоть чушь.

Гэвин натягивает сменные кроссовки вместе с носками, даже не глядя на напарника и всё стараясь взять себя в руки.

В том, что дома на эти касания он подрочит больше сомневаться не приходится.


	17. Холодный

Когда Гэвин заканчивает с очередным отчётом его кофе холодный, то ли как сердце бывшей, то ли как кровать по ночам — слишком сложно определиться. Съезжающую на личных проблемах крышу приходится ловить, усаживать, заставлять себя делать простые вещи, например, за еду.

Херовая тактика, но лучше так, чем постоянно отвлекаться не только на напарника, но и на мысли о нём. Работа сама себя не сделает, и об этом приходится ежечасно себе напоминать. Коннор — словно головная боль, которая мешает сосредоточиться, только от него не помогут обезболивающие и спазмалитики, и, похоже, ему нужна какая-то другая таблетка.

«Цианистый калий, например», — думает Гэвин, делая глоток холодного мерзкого пойла. Машинный кофе и в горячем виде вкусом не отличался, но сейчас, пропитавшись запахом пережжённых кофейных зёрен он стал совершенно и абсолютно невыносим.

«Зато бодрит», — напоминает себе Гэвин и делает ещё один глоток.

Внутри от холода тоже становится не так жарко, и если бы ледяной кофе мог утолить всепоглощающую жажду одного тупого андроида, то он бы пил его буквально литрами за день.

«Хотя постойте-ка», — вдруг вскидывается Гэвин и улыбается. Да, точно, он и без этого потребляет свой самый любимый напиток из безалкогольных огромными кружками, вроде той, что сейчас у него в руках.

— Детектив, — спокойный голос Коннора заставляет вздрогнуть, а ещё один глоток холодного варева продирает изнутри так, как если бы в напитке был лёд.

«Виски бы в этой самый кофе», — почти мечтательно думает Гэвин, переводя взгляд на застывшего возле его рабочего стола напарника. В руках у него что-то вроде круглой подставки с енотом, но провод, идущий от неё заставляет полагать — это не просто какой-то там каплесборник или вроде того.

— Что за хрень? — удивляется Гэвин, протягивая руку требовательно, и в неё падает круглый белый диск с рисунком.

— Вы постоянно жалуетесь на холодный кофе, и я решил, что если услышу ещё хоть звук по поводу такого недовольства, то система окажется до отказа забита вашим нытьём и мне придётся устраивать себе полную дефрагментацию, чистить кэш, и, может быть даже обнуляться, — голос Коннор язвительный, и от того, что их безупречный андроид позволяет себе подобную развязность в присутствии Гэвина почему-то особенно радует. Личное отношение проявляется только так — задирать можно исключительно равного, кто бы там чего не говорил. — Поэтому я решил проблему.

— И теперь ты превратишься в моего личного слугу, который будет варить мне новую кружку каждые полчаса? — хмыкает Гэвин и игриво вскидывает брови. 

— Так и знал, что у вас непристойные фантазии насчёт меня, — закатившиеся полностью глаза зрелище скорее устрашающее, чем дружеское, и Гэвину приходится напоминать себе — Коннору не больно, а сам он не в старом фильме ужасов, где точно так же закатывала глаза кукла прежде, чем покрошить жителей дома на кусочки. — Скажите ещё, что представляли себе меня в кружевном фартуке и чулках, и вы коснётесь самого дна в моём сознании.

Богатая фантазия мгновенно рисует образ традиционной горничной, дополняя его очками и, внезапно, галстуком. Не то чтобы у Гэвина был фетиш на эти удавки, но блядский жест, которым Коннор поправляет собственный прямо сейчас перед ним выглядит как долбанное извращение.

В лучшем смысле этого слова.

— А разве я его ещё не пробил? — фыркает Гэвин и забирает подставку. Провод питания оказывается опциональным — для подзарядки, и круглая бляшка с нарисованным на ней енотом занимает почётное место слева от руки человека. — И почему енот?

— Потому что это самое раздражающее и помойное животное из всех городских, — с невероятным добродушием отвечает Коннор и растягивает губы в устрашающей улыбке. — Прямо как вы, не правда ли?

— Сучонок, — фыркает Гэвин и качает головой. Любой другой за такие шутки уже бы по хлебалу получил, но напарнику априори можно больше остальных.

— Всегда знал, что «детектив Рид» — не ваше настоящее имя, — хмыкает Коннор, и, кивнув, отходит за свой стол.

Подставка принимает на себя весь вес пол-литровой кружки, и Гэвин улыбается, пока пытается добить чёртов отчёт. Когда он закончит, его будет ждать ещё более отвратительный подогретый кофе, но он выпьет его, потому что так Коннор позаботился о бестолковом детективе Риде.

И тот совсем не хочет расстраивать своего напарника.

***

Понять, что кое-что идёт не так, как надо оказывается проблемой, даже если изначально ты андроид с основной функцией всё замечать и анализировать. Кружка с кофе так и стоит на подставке, которую Коннор купил просто из-за того, что енот ему визуально напомнил Гэвина — также усмехающаяся морда, хитрый взгляд, и кофейный стаканчик в лапках.

Да и не узнает Гэвин никогда, что у Коннора в его боксе есть ей брат-близнец, которого он даже не подключал ни разу, просто храня у себя как нечто особенное, связывающее их двоих, но при этом настолько тайное и незаметное, что может считаться сокровищем.

— Боже, откуда у него это? — удивляется Хэнк, подцепляя кругляш подставки средним и большими пальцами и поднимает, не обращая никакого внимания на выбившийся провод.

— Детектив, видимо, решил, что пить холодный кофе всё-таки не стоит, — осторожно говорит Коннор, замечая выражение лица друга — тот смотрит с изумлением, словно это не подставка с подогревом, а крыса, не меньше.

— И это тот, кто когда-то вытрахал мне весь мозг по поводу того, что хуже холодного кофе только подогретый? Серьёзно? — усмешка, появившаяся на губах Хэнка ставит Коннора в ступор.

— А что не так? — удивляется он и вздрагивает, когда Ричард замечает со спины:

— 74% потребителей молотого кофе подтверждают изменение вкусовых качеств подогретого продукта в худшую сторону. Если верить аналитике твиттер-аккаунта детектива Рида, он не входит в двадцать шесть оставшихся процентов, предпочитая свежесваренный и горячий продукт холодному.

«Но как же...?» — вопрос, что застывает у Коннора в голове открывает сразу около сотни вкладок на дереве вариаций, в котором он путается, стараясь всё рассортировать по степени вероятности и чувствует насмерть увязшим.

— Сейчас, — ладонь Дика устраивается у него на плече, и в два процессора они решают эту проблему куда быстрее — сортировка данных ускоряется, а оставшийся пяток вариантов уже не настолько пугает Коннора как предыдущее множество.

Он совершенно случайно задевает воспоминание Дика о совсем недавнем поцелуе с Хэнком, и даже не знает что сказать на это, удивлённо вскидывая брови и рассматривая совершенно спокойное лицо Ричарда. Их руки всё ещё соприкасаются и чужое смущение Коннор чувствует словно собственное, заодно понимая, что подумал о том, как он сам рассматривал Гэвина недостойно андроида-напарника.

«Кажется, мы оба немного того», — замечает безмолвно Коннор.

«Очевидно, это брак нашей партии», — соглашается с ним Ричард и они расцепляют руки. Теперь смотреть на Хэнка ему самую малость неловко, но тот постукивает подставой по ладони, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока они закончат.

— Ты как, порядок? — уточняет Хэнк, и Коннор торопливо кивает.

— Просто странно, что когда я преподнёс детективу Риду этот подарок он не сказал мне об этом прямо, — замечает, наконец, Коннор, — я бы ведь понял, что для такого человека как он вкусовые качества преимущественны, а подогрев разрушает связи между молекулами.

— Может быть ему хотелось получить что-то от тебя? — в интонациях Хэнка проскальзывает насмешка, но Коннор не понимает к чему её отнести.

— В моей системе есть такой вариант, но, думаю, скорее он просто решил, что подденет меня этим после. Как в прошлый раз, когда он съел тот завтрак, который я приготовил, а потом оказалось — тот был пересолен, — парирует Коннор — это предположение занимает лидирующее место в процентном соотношении.

— Или же он просто не слишком хорошо умеет отказывать кому-то близкому, — напоминает Ричард, и Коннор соглашается и на это.

— Да, например, напарнику. Он мог подумать, что придётся слушать моё недовольство в том же объёме, в котором я выслушивал его нытьё по поводу холодного кофе. Да, точно. Скорей всего так оно и было! — лицо Коннора светлеет и он успокаивается, забирая из рук Хэнка подставку и возвращает на место, не замечая какими взглядами обменивается тот с Ричардом.

Осознание того, что именно этот момент и может оказаться ключевым радует его, хотя и немного грустно, что это не «особенный знак». Но если бы это был он, то, наверняка Гэвин выразил бы его как-то иначе.

Коннор уверен, когда приступает к заполнению данных, и даже не подозревает, насколько в этой игре такой вариант «холоден».


	18. Царапина

— Я в порядке, — упрямый голос Гэвина вообще не может успокоить Коннора даже на одну тысячную процента от его обычного стабильного состояния. 

Он, в отличие от человека вполне способен и обсчитать количество потерянной крови от общего объёма, и время заживления с учётом своевременно оказанной медицинской помощи — или не оказанной, ведь чёртова скорая слишком медленно едет, а его собственных навыков хватает только на то, чтобы правильно пережать обильно протекающий сосуд.

— Даже с учётом лишь половины факторов это едва ли тянет на «в порядке», — замечает он, стараясь оставаться максимально спокойным просто для того, чтобы напарник тоже не нервничал, ускоряя ток крови по венам, и, тем самым, в разы повышая вероятность умереть от её потери.

«Хотя ему-то вот, наверное, и стоило бы хотя бы самую малость переживать», — сердито думает Коннор, глядя на совершенно безмятежного мужчину, сидящего рядом со связанным преступником в алой, терпко пахнущей железом и солью тёмно-бурой луже.

— Это всего лишь царапина, — отмахивается Гэвин и Коннор ничего не может сделать с желанием съездить ему по лицу, да посильнее, припечатав в надежде, что от этого мозги у горе-детектива встанут на место.

Любой нормальный полицейский за всю свою карьеру стреляет раз или два, и почти никогда никого не убивает, и уже то, что за полгода Гэвин стрелял трижды вычёркивает его из этого списка. Он лезет на рожон, опасно подставляется, и, кажется, вообще не считает собственную жизнь чем-то важным, значимым, без какого-нибудь внутреннего тормоза предпочитая сделать работу хорошо, нежели остаться целым.

В этом у него можно обнаружить немало общего с андроидами, вот только если Коннор потеряет критический процент тириума — его тело впадёт состояние гибернации до момента полного восстановления утраченного и одобрения системой безопасности. 

Это, конечно, опционально, ведь обычно, если к подобному моменту задание не завершено андроид предпочитает отбросить предлагаемую функцию и доделать его до конца, поскольку значимость своевременно выполненной работы обычно гораздо выше, чем ценность одного отдельно взятого андроида, которого, при всей его дороговизне всё-таки просто заменить.

Не то что человека.

— Это царапина, — добивает беззаботный голос Гэвина, и Коннор считывает сердцебиение напарника — для человека, который четверть часа назад загонял преступника в угол он совершенно спокоен. Это даже ненормально, но тот говорит так, словно с ним это случалось сотню раз.

«Грёбаный ты суицидник», — мысленно ругается Коннор, зная — сейчас его диод полыхнул алым, выдавая недовольство, хотя бы мысленно оформившееся в мат.

— Давайте вы мне назовёте точный момент, когда повреждение с риском пробыть на больничной койке с капельницей и под строгим присмотром врачей в течении от шестнадцати до тридцати дней стало «царапиной», — предлагает Коннор хмурясь, едва ему удаётся обуздать собственное негодование, и Гэвин смаргивает.

— Ты чего, Кон? Здесь пару швов наложат и всё — на мне заживает как на собаке, так что максимум завтра уже буду дома — расслабь булки, — хмыкает он, прикрывая глаза, — не в первый раз, точно знаю о чём говорю.

Пальцы касаются края футболки и приподнимают его, демонстрируя белые и красноватые наросты кожи в местах, где та срасталась неравномерно от довольно серьёзных повреждений. Гэвин явно пытается покорить его собственным опытом, но так это не работает.

— Ваша обильная карта шрамов, оставшихся от подобных «царапин» едва ли чем-то меня сможет впечатлить и уж точно не служит доказательством вашей компетентности в данной области медицины, так что я попросил бы вас не делать уверенных предположений из столь незначительного факта, — сердито замечает Коннор, снова проверяя геолокацию кареты скорой помощи.

— Ну хорошо, — хмыкает Гэвин и кивает, чуть касаясь пальцев, которыми Коннор пережимает повреждённый сосуд кончиками своих, привлекая его внимание и предлагает, — забьёмся на двадцатку, что меня отпустят домой раньше, чем ты там себе напридумывал.

— Едва ли вас отпустят быстрее, чем через две недели, — не соглашается Коннор, качая головой, — приберегите деньги.

— Нет в тебе азарта, — усмехается Гэвин, и тут же добавляет, демонстрируя, что ему вот интерес к проверке собственной удачливости и адреналину очень даже не чужд, — тогда на полтинник, что уже завтра я точно буду дома, а?

— Почему вы хотите рискнуть деньгами зная, что вне всяких сомнений проиграете? — этот вопрос остаётся без ответа — только невнятное пожатие плечами. Молчание затягивается, и, Коннор, наконец, кивает: — Хорошо, пусть так.

— Будем считать, что ты расплатишься за недоверие, — хмыкает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза. Далёкий вой сирен становится всё громче и отчётливей, и у Коннора камень с души спадает от этого звука.

Через час его напарника, наконец, доставляют в больницу, с трудом пробираясь сквозь заполненную машинами трассу.

Ещё через пять Коннор вкладывает в протянутую руку банкноту с Уиллисом Грантом и получает усталую ухмылку от Гэвина, которого ноги слабо держат, но он всё-таки упрямо шагает по направлению к дому, что в пяти минутах отсюда.

— Не расстраивайся, — фыркает он, прикладываясь к какому-то витаминному коктейлю, который ему вручили подлатав сосуд и влив, кажется, пинту крови, — в местном отделении обычно нет возможности держать тех, кто может уйти на своих двоих, у них это уже не первый год.

— Откуда вы знаете? — чуть хмурится Коннор, попутно заполняя жалобу в соответствующую инстанцию. Госпитализированного детектива должны были держать под присмотром по меньшей мере трое суток, а не позволять человеку самостоятельно выписываться, едва пробитый сосуд сошёлся благодаря клейкой заживляющей жидкости, а на руку наложили тугую повязку.

— Ты забыл? — хмыкает Гэвин и разводит рукой, и чуть морщится от того как неудобно делать это одной. — Это мой район. Я тут родился, вырос и служу уже не первый год.

Он усмехается и ударяет Коннора по плечу, и от прикосновения система на несколько секунд встаёт — или же сервер службы мэрии зависает, в которую направляется дубликат жалобы, что не имеет значения.

— Говорю же — царапина, — хмыкает он, и тянет Коннора за собой в утренние сумерки.

***

Запах спайки и пластика — не самые любимые ароматы у Гэвина, но именно они наполняют их участок с утра пораньше, когда там почти никого, кроме офицеров заступивших на ночную смену, чтобы оформлять преступников до того, как старшие детективы выйдут на работу.

— Это ца... — начинает Коннор и в ответ получает настолько злобный взгляд, что благоразумно предпочитает прикрыть варежку и не отсвечивать, ибо человек с паяльником куда опаснее чем без него. Впрочем, зная Гэвина, пожалуй, слишком сложно представить себе предмет, с которым он был бы безопаснее, чем с пустыми руками.

Эта мысль заставляет его усмехнуться перебирая — придушить он может и шариком, и носком...

«Кофе!» — вдруг ориентируется он, и на губы ложится улыбка. Действительно, пожалуй кофе попросту слишком ценен, чтобы вливать его в глаза противнику, чтобы вывести его из строя

— Я всегда могу тебя отвезти в сервисный центр, — напоминает Гэвин довольно жёстко, бескомпромиссно, несмотря на лёгкую игривость мыслей.

Вот только Коннор вообще никак не комментирует такое предложение, хотя, казалось бы, куда правильнее было бы для андроида обратится к профессионалам, а не к новичкам-любителям, у которых хватило дурости как-то признаться, что он наведывается на свалку «высокотехнологичных граждан общества» и находит особенно умиротворяющим забрать домой несколько конечностей и попробовать их отремонтировать, привести в божеский вид, создавая из хаоса, пропитывающего всё время, что он проводит на работе и заполняющего его дурную голову, порядок, который однажды может кому-то помочь.

У Гэвина уже давно не осталось никаких предубеждений против андроидов, да и откуда бы? Было бы весьма лицемерно заявлять, что он ненавидит их большую часть, тогда как один конкретный в последнее время всё чаще заставляет его скрежетать зубами и сбрасывать напряжение, дроча в кровати или в душе.

Так что подобная благотворительность может кому-то и идёт на пользу. По крайней мере, когда Гэвин приносит в магазины уценённых товаров для андроидов им самим починенные конечности, обычно тех, что он сдавал ранее там нет.

Так что рука на восстановление у Гэвина худо-бедно, но набита, и он почти не трясётся, перепаивая не полностью отсоединённую запасную часть одного из дешёвых, первых андроидов, а настоящую новинку, каких прежде ему совсем не встречалась.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это сделали вы, детектив, — с максимальным достоинством отвечает Коннор, и чуть кивает, на шов, — выходит просто превосходно.

— Прекрати, — Гэвин морщится, осторожно и очень быстро затирая края шва, чтобы наслойки из-за спайки не появилось. Это его шрамы украшают, а вот Коннору они наверняка не нужны. Каждый из них станет проплешиной на скине, как думает Гэвин, и едва ли это то, что Коннор захочет видеть на себе. — В сервисе и паяльник лучше и покрасочные материалы высшего качества, так что я, блять, совсем не понимаю, почему сейчас это делаю я, а не они.

— А вы бы не хотели? — заданный странным тоном вопрос заставляет Гэвина остановиться и поднять голову, внимательно посмотрев в орехово-карие глаза.

Что-то не так, но он никак не может взять в толк почему. Коннор расстроен из-за того, что Гэвину, вероятно, неприятно этим заниматься? Или же он подумал, что каким-то магическим образом вынудил его это сделать?

— Не парься, — отмахивается Гэвин и возвращается к кропотливому процессу, пока паяльник ещё горячий и нужной температуры, чтобы не прожечь корпус детали, — если бы я не хотел, то в жизни бы не признался, что у меня с собой есть паяльник и приплавы.

Мозолистые пальцы жара почти не ощущают, и потому Гэвин н стесняется, растирает место спайки так усердно, что не должно остаться бугра, выдающего стороннее вмешательство, тем более на кисти, где всё такое видно даже, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. Кто бы мог подумать, что Коннор исхитрится пробить собственный корпус из-за того, что рука неудачно соскользнула при попытке нарезать замёрзший в лёд торт.

Пожалуй, если бы Гэвин сам при этом не присутствовал, то, скорей всего бы и не поверил, вот только он попросил сам отрезать ему кусочек, забыв, что накануне торт убрали в морозилку, чтобы точно не испортился, а достать с утра никто не почесался во всём участке.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Коннор и вертит спаянной кистью без намёка на скин, рассматривая конечный результат.

— Дай, — бурчит Гэвин, забирая руку обратно, и, хорошенько пошарив в кармане, выуживает оттуда шлифовальную бумагу, и затирает оставшиеся неровности умело, до тех пор, пока в текстуре вся кисть не начинает быть однородной, только цветом отличая место вмешательства.

— Идеально, — замечает Коннор, инспектируя собственную царапину и Гэвин усмехается, прежде, чем почувствовать, как сердце у него пропускает удар от вида наползания искусственной кожи на руку, скрывающего под собой даже остатки царапины.

Это выглядит словно долбанная магия, будто Хогвартс с его штучками реален, и Гэвин таращится во все глаза прежде, чем понимает — рука уже цела, а у него всё ещё зажат горячий паяльник, который приходится убирать на место, убедившись, что он как следует остыл.

— Спасибо, — мягкий голос напарника пробирает до самых костей и Гэвин кивает, словно заворожённый тем, что только что произошло, и стараясь разогнать наваждение чуть потряс головой, опять себе напоминая — ему тут ничего не светит, и эта благодарность — просто часть программы, что осталась после девиации. 

Социальные протоколы или какая-нибудь ещё подобная чушь — Гэвин и малейшего понятия не имеет, но сама мысль об этом отравляет черепную коробку изнутри и он ухмыляется.

— Будь осторожнее с ножом, игрушечный напарник, иначе очередная царапина может тебя доконать.

— Вы хотите поспорить на пятьдесят долларов, что для меня такие повреждения просто не могут быть смертельными, — хмыкает Коннор в ответ и это помогает отбросить ревность и ярость, начинающую подниматься со дна души.

— На сотку, парень. Завещай мне её, а то двинешь кони, а мне потом доказывай, что это не моя выдумка.

То, что Коннор задумчиво кивает Гэвина веселит, добавляя настроения. Он даже не догадывается, что в одну из нотариальных инстанций только что отправилось завещание на его имя.

И не только на сто долларов.


	19. Свеча

Время, когда дома отрубают свет становится самым романтичным для всех людей. Мало кто включает светодиодные светильники или имеет дома небольшой генератор, вот и Гэвин чиркает спичкой, высекая искру и прорезая чернильный мрак воцарившийся в темноте запаливает свечу, размышляя о том сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы у человечества, в конце концов перестали дома обитать восковые свечи без запаха и цвета, купленные на случай вот такой катастрофы.

«Наверное, никогда», — в конечном счёте заключает Гэвин и кивает, задумчиво. Да, скорей всего так оно и есть — они полетели в космос, обеспечили телефон в каждый дом, андроиды заполонили и улицы и рабочие места, но время от времени случается херь вроде этой, и тогда всё, что остаётся — написать в доставку пиццы, запалить свечу и лечь пораньше, дожидаясь пока курьер наберёт его по телефону или сразу позвонит в дверь.

Лечь, но не спать, потому что в голове, где оказывается слишком много пустого места мгновенно просыпаются непотребные мысли.

Его ассоциации просты, ведь Гэвин думает — домашние андроиды используют себя в качестве генератора, или, как в старину, добывают канделябры или свечи, максимально выверенный расставляя их по всему периметру квартиры, чтобы не оставалось ни одного участка, который может понадобиться их владельцу неосвещённым?

В какой момент эта мысль приобретает пошлый подтекст сказать сложно, да и Гэвина, раскинувшегося на диване и глядящего на пляску пламени на фитиле не особо-то это волнует. У него есть время и совершенно нечем заняться, так что можно скользнуть ладонью по телу неторопливо, продолжая размышлять о постороннем.

Случись подобное в участке, и никакой романтики не было бы — их запитывает дополнительный аварийный генератор, но вот так, лёжа в кровати он может себе очень чётко представить то, что ему не хватает сейчас.

Тепло рядом, горячие объятия, медленные поцелуи, которые лучше всего подойдут под подобное освещение. В свечах есть своя романтика, необычная, приятная, пускай и не до конца улавливаемая сознанием.

Как выглядели бы тёмно-карие глаза в жёлтом свете трепещущего огонька? Как бы смотрелась россыпь родинок? Руки Коннора были бы такими же прохладными, или он бы добавил немного температуры, чтобы не давать охватившему тело жару улетучится?

Гэвин катает эти мысли, понимая, почему любая из них об андроиде в конечном счёте заканчивается тем, что он думает о Конноре. 

Он болен. Просто адски болен им, и то, что сейчас пальцы крепко сжимают бусину соска, сдавливают её до хриплого стона, а в голове только размышления о том, как бы это сделал Коннор не спасает. Желание рождается где-то между осознанным и подсознательным, но ничуть не мешает Гэвину наслаждаться всем происходящим.

Рука спускается ниже, тени, падающие от такого света всё делают куда более живым, чем когда бы то ни было, и даже фантазия становится объёмной, заставляя другую руку быстро нырять под пояс мягких домашних шорт и стискивать стоящий колом член.

Коннор стал его наваждением, обсессией, и Гэвин прекрасно понимает, сейчас вместо того, чтобы избавиться от собственной проблемы он только усугубляет её, скользя ладонью всё быстрее и быстрее. 

Смачный плевок выходит особенно пошлым, но без этого смазки отчаянно не хватает, а слишком сухие рывки сейчас не соответствуют общему настроению. Можно, конечно, заставить себя подняться из постели и попытаться вспомнить где он последний раз дрочил и где, собственно говоря, лежит лосьон, но Гэвину сейчас отчаянно не до этого.

«Вот так», — ему блазнится голос Коннора, и он дразнит тело как это делал бы засранец — неторопливо, наверняка, чувственно. Заставляя себя ненавидеть из последних сил и остатков самоконтроля.

«Хорошо, а теперь чуть потянуть», — продолжает воображаемый голос Коннора, и Гэвин оттягивает слишком чувствительную после былых проколов плоть соска и выстанывает мучительно.

Ему нужно сейчас нечто такое, что он даже описать не в силах, но было бы совсем неплохо уткнуться лбом в ключицу Коннора, чувствуя его быстрые пальцы, надрачиващие член, пережимающие его время от времени у основания и перебирающие мошонку, а самому прижаться крепче, впаяться телом в тело и...

Требовательный звонок в дверь вырывает у Гэвина невнятный выкрик, он ещё пытается ускориться, хотя сознание уже трещит реальностью, рвущейся в фантазии с грациозностью разогнавшегося тяжеловеса.

— Сейчас... сейчас... — Гэвин выдыхает, наконец, выуживая сладостный оргазм. Тот накатывает горячей волной, трогает все нервные окончания, и оставляет его, тяжело дышащего, с ладонью перепачканной в сперме, со сбившейся одежде и расфокусированным взглядом.

Гэвин даже не спрашивает «кто?» открывая дверь в ответ на требовательный звонок, пребывая в полной уверенности, что на пороге стоит курьер с его пиццей, для которого надо расписаться в заказе, и можно будет пожрать пока свет не дадут.

Синий диод Гэвин видит первым, а переломанные светом свечи очертания лица Коннора узнаёт спустя ещё пару секунд.

Да ну бля...

***

Коннор прекрасно знает как люди относятся к отключенному электричеству: злость, раздражение, одиночество, потерянность — всё это обычные спутники простого лишения привычного освещения в осенний и зимний периоды, когда темнеет слишком рано.

— А, чёрт, опять у Рида света нет, — фыркает Хэнк, явно пытавшийся связаться с коллегой через сеть, и Коннор, сидящий у него в гостях, замирает, мгновенно возрождая в памяти всю информацию касательно того, как обычно ведут себя люди, оказавшиеся в подобных условиях.

Дик, сидящий рядом бросает на него короткий взгляд и спрашивает по внутренней связи:

«Может тебе стоит его навестить, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке?» — предложение звучит очень заманчиво, но Коннору не хватает уверенности в том, что он там нужен.

— Полагаю, это ненадолго, — дипломатично отзывается Коннор, чуть качая головой, когда смотрит на Дика. — Обычно свет отключают на пару-тройку часов, так?

— Если только ты не живёшь в ебенях, как этот придурок, — кивает Хэнк и фыркает, не скрывая презрительного отношения, — у них даже мелкую поломку чинят с пол суток, зато аренда дешёвая.

Последние слова друг выделяет так, что становится понятно — это не просто дословная цитата, принадлежащая Гэвину, но и причина частых споров между бывшими любовниками.

Впрочем, Коннор бы и сам мог догадаться, учитывая то, что в больнице, где полицейского стоило бы держать дня три отпустили оттуда через несколько часов из-за заполненности.

«Интересно, почему Гэвин выбрал не свой участок, а перевёлся в центральный?» — думает Коннор, но откладывает эту мысль на будущее, к многим другим.

У него только одна проблема — догадка, что сейчас Гэвин Рид может и впрямь чувствовать себя брошенным, покинутым, одиноким настолько неприятна, что царапает сознание изнутри.

— Тогда, возможно, мне действительно стоит нанести ему визит и прихватить с собой пару банок пива, — задумчиво отвечает Коннор, даже не замечая того, какими взглядами обмениваются Дик и Хэнк, пока он не видит.

Вопросом что именно Дик делает дома у Хэнка Коннор не задаётся, полагая, что тот такой же гость, как и он сам, но, будь он хотя бы самую малость внимательней, то, без сомнения бы заметил, что в приоткрытой дверце шкафа проглядывает белый форменный воротник, а на поставке с обувью стоит дополнительная пара ботинок, выданных им в Cyberlife. Если бы внешний мир интересовал сейчас Коннора хотя бы самую малость больше, то, несомненно, он бы об этом спросил, но теперь, когда вся система занята размышлениями о том, как лучше обосновать своё прибытие Гэвину, Коннор не замечает даже очевидного.

— Возьми тёмного, — соглашается Хэнк и Коннор чуть вздрагивает, попутно резервируя собранный заказ магазине и поспешно собирается.

Путь до дома Гэвина он преодолевает так быстро, что тот даже в голове у него особо отложиться не успевает: проехать на трамвае, зайти в магазин, забрать заказ, пройти пешком, находя слабо освещённое окно напарника среди множества других — таких же полутёмных, или же сливающихся своей чернотой со зданием.

«Дома и не спит», — констатирует система, и Коннор заходит в подъезд одновременно с девушкой-собачницей, ведущей своего питомца на поводке. Пролёт за пролётом они поднимаются вместе, и только на последнем этаже Коннор шагает один, стараясь особо не шуметь пакетом.

Кнопка звонка, как ни странно, работает — тот, видимо, на батарейках, но никакого движения в квартире не слышно. Приходится вслушиваться тщательнее, чтобы удостовериться, что Коннор не ошибся и Гэвин не заснул с зажжённой свечой игра в телефон до умопомрачения.

Ещё одно нажатие, и полустон, который улавливают его сенсоры буквально бьёт под дых. Коннор не уверен, что это было, но система мгновенно останавливается и воспроизводит его снова, снова и снова, и от этого звука внутри все прочие функции замирают, сосредотачиваясь только на этом звуке, а желание видеть и чувствовать источник под пальцами ломает к чертям.

«Сейчас, сейчас» — это то, что Коннор совершенно чётко и точно слышал, и его перемалывает изнутри этими словами словно огромными жёсткими жерновами, оставляя кашу из символов вместо стабильной системы.

Коннор почти готов уйти, когда дверь распахивается и на пороге оказывается Гэвин Рид. Его волосы спутаны, глаза горят, рот приоткрыт и тяжело дышит. В неясном свете свечи он выглядит как самая пошлая, самая развратная голограмма, которую только приходилось видеть когда-либо Коннору.

Особенно, стоит взгляду скользнуть вниз и приметить потёки семени на ладони, и не до конца прижатый резинкой трусов, наверняка ещё пульсирующий, судя по состоянию плоти, член.

— Какого хера? — вот и всё, что спрашивает у него Гэвин, по-прежнему задыхаясь, и Коннору приходится найти в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться, не выдавая того, как беспощадно он сейчас тормозит.

— Решил проверить не нужен ли тебе полив, — он протягивает пакет, и Гэвин, заглянув становится благодушнее.

— О, пивас. Тогда откроешь курьеру с пиццей, да? А я пока в душ, — хмыкает он, и, похоже, даже не собирается скрывать что буквально только что кончил.

— Конечно, — соглашается Коннор, проходя в полутёмную комнату и остаётся один на один со звуковым файлом и в темноте, пока забравший единственную свечу с собой Гэвин плещется в ванной.

Желание зайти туда приходится сдерживать ещё более жёстко, напоминая себе о том, что Гэвин и без этого слишком часто впадает в ярость из-за их отношений и не стоит всё усугублять.

Он напоминает об этом два раза в секунду, даже когда открывает и забирает пиццу у курьера, до тех самых пор, пока мокрый Гэвин не вываливается из душа в чём мать родила, промакивая волосы и разыскивая трусы.

Чёртов человек окончательно сводит его с ума, и Коннор хочет умереть, чтобы не думать о том, что можно сделать с подвисающей системой.

«Сейчас», — выдыхает голос Гэвина в его голове, когда тот поворачивается, и тени, отбрасываемые свечой ложатся ему на лицо.

Коннор молится, чтобы свет дали как можно скорее.


	20. Трусы

В комнате пахнет Гэвином слишком ярко и полно, забивая все аналитические рецепторы собой и пытаясь погрести операционный модуль под оттенками запахов, так что Коннор старается отключить обоняние так быстро, как только вообще может, но система отчаянно сбоит и не позволяет ему отрубить всего один дурацкий орган чувств.

По-хорошему стоило бы и зрение отключить, поскольку голая задница Гэвина Рида, которая на порядок светлее всей прочей, находящейся в зоне досягаемости ультрафиолетовых лучей, а потому загорелой кожи, так и манит, чтобы оставить на ней собственнический несмывающийся отпечаток, о котором будут знать только двое. Коннор видел множество таких в интернете, на подозреваемых или обвинителях, да и на обычных прохожих в особенно шумный день или после долгих выходных. 

Техника получения подобной отметки не требует никаких отличительных навыков, и справиться с ней может каждый, даже младенец при сильном сосательном рефлексе — надо просто прижаться губами к выбранному месту и втянуть кожу с такой силой, чтобы мелкие капилляры на её поверхности полопались, выпуская каплю крови, которая будет рассасываться от недели до двух, и лишь когда верхний слой эпидермиса полностью сменится — исчезнет так, будто её тут и не было.

От подобных размышлений и яркой симуляции в дата-центрах, аналитический раствор заливает рот, прочищая их для приёма информации с новой улики, и Коннору приходится сглатывать, с целью избавления от излишков, поскольку проанализировать на вкус задницу Гэвина Рида ему точно не светит, хотя желание мгновенно достраивает систему вероятностей получить подобные данные, даже при самом мизерном шансе на их воплощение. 

И это всё не говоря уже о том, чтобы изучить состав смазки проглядывающего между ног члена, когда тот наклоняется, вспоминая о такой необходимости человеческого гардероба как трусы, поднимая их с пола, и натягивает их беззастенчиво повернувшись к Коннору лицом, словно ничего и не было. В подобной ситуации Коннор склонен относить себя не к «друзьям-людям», как он бы это классифицировал, а, скорее, к «четвероногим», поскольку реакции напарника на него соответствуют данному подвиду.

«Не туда», — велит себе андроид, заставляя оптические приводы концентрироваться не на органе размножения, а на лице друга, который достаёт из громко шуршащего пакета еду и усмехается, осматривая его.

— Ну что, откуда ты вообще тут нарисовался, чудила? — хмыкает Гэвин, падая на диван, едва не смахнув одну из свечей, дающую слабое освещение в квартире и вскидывает брови, раскидываясь на диване и широко раздвигая ноги.

Он даже не представляет, что всё то время, пока Коннор смотрел на него — лицо Гэвина было в расфокусе, а максимальная степень сконцентрированности внимания досталась как раз тем органам которые Коннор не видел, для того, чтобы потом, оставшись одному в какую-нибудь из ночных смен можно было прокрутить назад запись с оптического привода, и снова просмотреть этот момент, особенно внимательно и детально.

Например, Коннору весьма очевидно, что Гэвин — не обрезанный, и он готов привести статистические данные касательно этого факта, но никого из присутствующих он не волнует, а потому цифры он оставляет при себе. Шкурка красиво и аккуратно прикрывает головку, обхватывая её плотно и спускаясь снаружи. Его член не слишком длинный или короткий — довольно обычный, если Коннор верно о нём судит — весь имеющийся в наличии опыт скуден и ограничивается моделями для секса и виденным в душевой участка, но интернет со своим огромным, и, буквально всеобъемлющим запасом порно весьма выручает.

Есть время задаться вопросом о том почему Коннор, которому стандартное человеческое возбуждение должно быть недоступно, чувствует каждый раз так, словно эстетически фигура Гэвина Рида особенно привлекательна лично для его распознающей системы. 

Возможно дело в том, что расположившееся перед ним тело прекрасно вписывается во все нормы, и если простраивать сечения, то это будет особенно симметрично смотреться, а всё, что идеально делится на несколько частей или имеет повторяющийся образ нельзя распознать иначе?

А, впрочем, медовые соты или ракушки улиток таких реакций не вызывают, отсюда следует — дело в Гэвине Риде, и только в нём.

— Эй, чувак, — сильный удар в плечо выбивает Коннора с записи и он спешно сворачивает в трей воспроизведение событий прошлой недели так, словно Гэвин каким-то невероятным и мистическим образом может узнать о том, что Коннор рассматривал особенно внимательно его гениталии, и даже испытывает странное, определённо неподобающее желание сделать с ними то, что делают обычно друг с другом люди, хотя его собственному телу по-прежнему недоступно возбуждение, которое сроднило бы их в человеческом плане.

— Детектив, — Коннор кивает, сглатывая скопившийся раствор снова, и старается выглядеть, как обычно, когда смотрит в яркого оттенка зелёные глаза напротив, заставляющие насос пульсировать с ненормально высокой скоростью, — что-то не так?

— Ты мне скажи, — хмыкает Гэвин и кивает на чашку кофе, которую Коннор держит в руках и пытается понять как так вышло, что рецепторы на пальцах сообщают ему не положенную температуру в 90 градусов по Цельсию, а передают каких-то тридцать — ниже даже человеческого тела.

Он простоял здесь, повторяя то воспоминание снова и снова до тех пор, пока кофе не остыл? Застрял вот так целых сорок минут? Похоже, потребуется крепкое оправдание, вроде обновления системы или внутренней ошибки файлов, чтобы...

— У вас край трусов выглядывает, — тихо, но доверительно сообщает Коннор, отдавая холодный кофе удивлённо вскинувшему брови детективу. — Полагаю, вы бы сказали, что вашей матери стоило бы внимательнее следить за тем, насколько неряшлив её сынуля и посоветовали бы мне, если бы у меня была необходимость в ношении нижнего белья, почаще заглядывать в зеркало, особенно после посещения уборной с целью удостовериться, что мой внешний вид не вызывает у остальным неуёмного и неутолимого желания пошутить.

— Ты что, только что обругал меня так, как думаешь, это бы сделал я? — опешил Гэвин, машинально сжимая кофе в ладони и вскинул брови, бросая вслед саркастичное: — Не знал, что у тебя займёт столько времени предугадывание моих слов! Если ты так на работе застрянешь — попрошу нового напарника, чудила.

Он — идиот.

Видимо, это проблема его сборки, или операционной системы, и вообще он всего лишь устаревшая модель — Дик бы такого точно никогда не сказал, найдя какой-нибудь нормальный и весомый аргумент для простаивания в одной позе столько времени. 

«Врать он точно должен лучше», — думает Коннор, коря себя за то, что язык действует вперёд головы и стараясь отодвинуть всё связанное с чёртовым Гэвином Ридом, иначе тот и впрямь потребует замены, даже не посмотрев на то, что у них вроде как довольно дружеские отношения.

И на смену ему придёт такой же безупречный и идеальный Девять.

Заметит ли Гэвин разницу?...


	21. Разница

Последнее время Коннор совсем непохож на себя — это то, что Гэвин может утверждать с абсолютной точностью. В полицейской академии их приучили замечать за напарниками самые разные перемены — никогда не знаешь, в какой момент такая работа надломит человека, и он станет опасно близок к тому краю, где начинаются или массовые убийства, или психоз, и всё это несмотря на работу штатного психолога, у которого так или иначе детективы проходят проверку раз в квартал, а то и чаще, если случались инциденты.

Вот только ещё ни одному тестировщику даже в голову не пришло, что можно попробовать проанализировать андроида. Их программа должна действовать безупречно, подавлять гнев, расставлять приоритеты, выбирать самое важное, отсекая эмоции даже у девиантов, и всё же Коннор демонстрирует такую отстранённость, что Гэвину становится страшно.

Внутри каждая мышца напрягается, вытягивается в единую струну, от желания понять в какой момент всё пошло не так. Что произошло, какого чёрта, и, самое главное — как вернуть обычного чуть саркастичного и насмешливого напарника в былое русло?

Гэвин не задаёт ни одного из мучающих его вопросов вслух, надеясь, что найдёт на них ответ как-нибудь в процессе взаимодействия на работе, или даже вне её, но Коннор, странным образом, уворачивается. Особенно остро ощущается закрытость во время службы вне выезда, в участке, где ответы становятся ещё короче, суше, делая их общение больше похожим на то, с чего они давным-давно начали, и совсем не как два напарника. Да, пожалуй, во времена, когда Коннор был ещё с Хэнком они так и взаимодействовали, до тех пор, пока тот вдруг не освоил нужную степень язвительности.

«Что за херня?» — спрашивает себя Гэвин, понимая — эту разницу может и не заметит Хэнк или Фаулер, но лично для него она очевидна. 

— Коннор! — на громкое восклицание тот даже не останавливается, продолжая шагать куда-то по своим делам, и это обстоятельство мгновенно приводить Гэвина в состояние ярости. Отчаянной, пропитанной тоской и нежеланием смириться с текущим порядком вещей. — Жестянка, твою мать!

Вместо напарника оборачиваются ещё четыре андроида и Гэвин каждому из них беззастенчиво показывает фак, срываясь с места и переходя во внутренний режим преследования. Коннор ожидаемо тоже ускоряет шаг, и, в конечном счёте каждый срывается практически на бег, но это игра — впустую.

Рывок Гэвин делает по привычке — цап! — в его руке оказывается чужое прохладное запястье, и резким движением он прижимает андроида к себе, заглядывая в спокойные до равнодушия карие глаза. Если бы Коннор не убегал, пожалуй, Гэвин бы и впрямь решил, что ему всё равно и это всего лишь какая-то странная игра, или внутренняя особенность, или, возможно, кривое обновление из-за которого тот держится подальше от человека, что в состоянии стать причиной ревности Хэнка Андерсона.

«Тот зажимается по углам с Девятым», — в бессильной злобе скрипит зубами Гэвин, глядя в расширяющиеся и фокусирующиеся на лице зрачки. Нет ни единой возможности, что то, что знает сам Гэвин неизвестно его андроида, и может быть причина в этом? Каковы шансы?

— Детектив, — короткий кивок и вопросительно вскинутые брови заставляют желваки заходить, выдавая всю силу обуревающих его изнутри чувств, но наружу не вырывается ни одного, когда Коннор говорит так спокойно, словно он только что сошёл с конвейера и никаких внутренних метаний не испытывает и не может в принципе, — моё запястье. Отпустите?

— Нет, — цедит Гэвин, всматриваясь в лицо напротив. 

«Ты чувствуешь, — в этом Гэвин уверен целиком и полностью, — ощущаешь. Не смей, блять, меня наёбывать, ты кремниевый кусок дерьма!»

Раздражение от возможной лжи бьёт сильнее, чем страх, ревность и отчаяние — наверное, всё прочее Гэвин был бы в состоянии пережить, но вранье, такое открытое и беспощадное, возвращающее их в самую первоначальную точку — однозначно нет.

— Отпустите, — куда более твёрдо повторяет Коннор, и в его тоне уже нет вопросительных интонаций, а им можно делать мороженое в жаркий день. 

— Ты слишком херово показываешь как тебе всё равно, — на замечание запястье под его пальцами едва ощутимо вздрагивает, и Гэвин переводит на него взгляд.

Те не смыкаются в кулак, как стоило бы, если андроид задумал вырваться и напасть на удерживающего его человека. С такого расстояния Гэвин даже может рассмотреть аккуратные ногти, подстриженные полукругом и покрытые светлым лаком, по всей видимости, чтобы было легче счищать налёт грязи или других веществ при работе с ними на месте преступления. Даже чёртовы кутикулы сдвинуты, и всё в совокупности это странным образом бьёт куда-то в голову и пах одновременно, но приятно, горячей шипучкой, искрящейся и взрывающей мелкие пузырьки газа.

Ровные фаланги, которые Коннор не раз при нём совал во всякое дерьмо, чтобы взять его на анализ, выглядят так, словно над ними работал Микеланджело, не меньше. Вот только Давид даже близко не стоял с тем, как аккуратно и уверенно высечены подушечки, на которых и отпечатки есть — типичные для каждой линейки андроидов.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — очередная брехня доносится до Гэвина словно сквозь густую патоку, не в силах сразу же пробиться через заполняющий слух стуком ток крови, выдающий нарастающее возбуждение.

— Перестань, — Гэвин фыркает, но больше не смотрит в чёртовы глаза. Он таращится на пальцы, на хрупкие запястья и вены, прорисованные под кожей, хотя в этом совершенно нет никакой нужды, да и, наверное, никогда не было. — Не пизди мне, ради того святого, что у тебя есть. Если нет, то просто, как напарник.

Тишина повисает между ними куда более напряжённая, чем все разы до этого, но Гэвина заботит только то, что он в этих пальцах мог ещё упустить. Коннор позволяет притянуть руку ближе к себе и скользнуть подушечками изучающе по его, даёт перевернуть ладонь на тыльную сторону, не протестует, когда совершенно поехавший собственной кукухой Гэвин наклоняется к самым кончикам и проверяет на наличие запаха. Хоть какого-нибудь постороннего аромата, который точно даст понять, где именно эти пальцы были сегодня.

— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается андроид, и лишь когда Гэвин поднимает на него глаза, добавляет, — мне не всё равно.

— Супер, — кивок выходит слишком быстрым, но до этого уже нет никакого дела. — Тебе похрену, что Андерсон пялит Девять.

— Что? — мгновенно распахнувшиеся глаза дают понять — детектив проебался. Вряд ли в наблюдениях, но в выводах, похоже, однозначно.

— Разве ты не из-за этого так психуешь в последнее время? — уточнение лишает его возможности изучать пальцы — Коннор попросту вырывает свою руку и отступает на шаг, качая головой, смотря так, словно его человек самое ограниченное создание из всех, что видел свет.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — наконец, доносится до его слуха тихое, но уверенное. Возбуждение тянущее изнутри напоминает о своём существовании тревогой, отчаянием, безумием, застилающим глаза. Гэвин солгал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не хочет сейчас медленно провести губами по чужим пальцам и попробовать их на вкус, наплевав вообще на всё, и даже на то, чем для их отношений может кончится подобный финт.

— Окей, — слово выходит сдавленным и Гэвин вынужден сглотнуть, прежде, чем разум снова начинает работать, выдавая вероятности нетипичного поведения.- Тогда что? Тебе битый софт прислали? Ты ебать странный в последнее время, особенно с тех пор как...

Голос обрывается и садится, напоминая о дне, когда у него вырубили свет на всю ночь, и к нему заявился Коннор с пивом и жратвой в тот самый момент раз после того как Гэвин подрочил на его светлый образ.

«Херня какая. он же по Хэнку сохнет», — отметает Гэвин уверенно, но снова возвращается к этой мысли так, словно за ней ещё что-то есть.

— Или ты никак не можешь мне сказать о том, что вы всё-таки вместе и радостно живёте втроём? — предположение настолько тупое, что вполне себе может быть правдой, но Коннор даже закатывает глаза на мгновение, и возбуждение вперемешку со страхом выливаются в злость. Он психует, и осознаёт это. — Блять, так не молчи, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Я не гадалка, чтобы точно знать где и почему ты глючишь!

Собственный кулак с силой ударяет о ближайшую поверхность, но боли Гэвин осознать не успевает. Его лицо всего через мгновение оказывается в прохладных мягких ладонях, а к губам прижимаются другие — синтетические, похожие на человеческие куда больше, чем он мог бы представить себе даже в самых смелых мечтах.

Колени мелко трясутся, дыхание сбивается — всего лишь одно касание, короткое, чувственное, яркое — и всё. Коннор отходит от него, глядя насмешливо, чуть качает головой, и уходит, не проронив ни единого слова.

В голове у Гэвина тоже пусто, и лишь рука слабо ноет, давая понять, что всё это ему не показалось.

Окончательная картинка складывается, погребая под собой весь прошлый мир, в котором Гэвин Рид был уверен и знал его как свои пять пальцев.

В новом он не знает совершенно ничего, кроме того как сердце выпрыгивает из груди от одного единственного поцелуя.

Пожалуй, в этом и состоит их основная разница.


	22. Сикст

С последнего раза особенно лучше не становилось, и когда система выводит мягкое указание о том, что он избегает собственного напарника Коннору, скрепя насосом, приходится признать — его логические выводы всё-таки верны, а человека он попросту игнорирует, и собирается делать это так долго, как у него вообще получится, в надежде, что все связи восстановятся, а какое-нибудь обновление от самого мистера Камски так и вовсе поможет ему вернуться в исходное, до-гэвиновое состояние и создать там точку восстановления для безопасного отката каждый раз, когда чувства будут крыть с головой.

И, тем не менее, пока он весь в ожидании, пересекаться с Гэвином было бы глупо, так что Коннор делает всё, лишь бы они как можно меньше совпадали, а, едва напарники оказываются в одном помещении с необходимостью взаимодействовать, то эмоциональность настолько зашкаливает, что лицевые приводы переламывает в проводах и вместо адекватного изображения своих чувств выходит показать только стандартный набор, ведь нагрузка, направленная по металлическим нервам превышает все допустимые пределы, а система уходит в режим энергосбережения.

Самое неприятное во всём этом, как полагает Коннор, даже не то что ему ни совершенно не удаётся правильно выразить переполняющие его эмоции, а то, что два подобных экземпляра справляются куда лучше. И, если Дику он может такое спустить и простить исключительно в силу того, что тот не кто иной, как «обновлённый Коннор», то вот как с этим работает Сикст для него неразрешимая загадка.

Есть, конечно, подозрение на то, что кое-кто попросту читерит, встречаясь с богом андроидов, пока никто в участке даже представить не в состоянии реальность подобного, но Коннор знает Сикста примерно так же, как самого себя, и едва ли он бы позволил кому-то, пускай трижды гениальному, лезть в свои мозги. Так стоит ли говорить о том, что куда более гордый Сикст скорее травмирует себя, нанося раны несовместимые с дальнейшей функциональностью, нежели позволит пошариться в том, что так близко его личности, которую тот столь ревностно оберегает?

— Туки-туки, Коннор, — идентичный собственному, голос раздаётся где-то близ уха, и от неожиданности он совсем по-человечески вздрагивает, едва не подпрыгивая на месте и делая стремительный оборот так, что оказывается нос к носу с собственной копией. 

— Что такое? — в голос прорывается недоверчивость, даже опаска, едва Коннор смотрит в такие же карие, как и его собственные глаза, и снова задаётся вопросом — чувствуют ли близнец себя так же, когда смотрит на того, кто выглядит как он, говорит как он, и может быть даже одевается, но является совсем другим существом.

На одной и той же базе вырастает индивидуальность, и в ней-то и кроется секрет умения распознавать кто именно перед тобой — Сикст или Коннор. Правда, в участке их временами до сих пор путают, но, право, не Коннору их винить, ведь при подобном проценте схожести упустить частности — не грех. Детективы, к его восторгу, ошибаются реже всех.

«А Гэвин — ни разу», — эта мысль, преисполненная нежности, наполняет голову, когда на лице Сикста появляется совершенно отвратительная довольная ухмылка.

— У меня для тебя подарочек, мальчик-пай. До Рождества ещё пара дней, но не могу же я не вручить с пылу и с жару, так сказать.

Сложно представить, как карие глаза напротив могут стать ещё более предвкушающими, а улыбка, обнажившая верхний ряд зубов — угрожающей. Коннору не свойственен страх перед собственным собратом, как бы яростно тот не старался доказать личную исключительную состоятельность, которую многие найдут отталкивающей.

Пальцы касаются скулы, проводят по ней медленно, когда большой оглаживает щёку, запуская чёртов процесс передачи данных. Хочет Коннор, или нет — а тот двусторонний, и вся нежность, которую он испытывает зная, что Гэвин не путает своего напарника с другими, и надеясь — его всё-таки не заменят на какого-нибудь там шестидесятого или вообще андроида более старшей серии оказывается в чужой голове, а ехидная радость застывает маской, но полностью того, во что трансформируется это выражение Коннор не видит — не успевает разглядеть его, чувствуя собственные руки на футболке знакомой до боли. Её ткань давно уже не хрустит, и Коннор точно может сказать каков её процент прочности, потому что детектив Рид носит её постоянно на работу, и, зачастую таскает дома, судя по изношенности.

Распахнутые широко яркого невнятного цвета глаза заставляют застыть, замереть, но тело отчего-то продолжает двигаться, и ресницы — слишком длинные, для обычных мужских, подрагивающие — опускаются, едва на губах появляется ощущение прикосновения — такого откровенного и горячего, что просто можно умереть, словив тотальный баг при одном только взгляде на всё это.

Обветренные, чуть шелушащиеся губы стоило бы смазать гигиенической помадой, но сейчас Коннор, целующий Гэвина, думает не об этом, конечно. Его куда больше интересует то, как можно не умереть во время подобного действа, так как вся система мгновенно переходит в максимальный режим работы, стараясь справиться с потоком информации, а пакеты данных, по своим объёмам превосходящие все, что Коннор получал прежде, записанные с такой скрупулезностью, что можно подумать, будто их достали из основного дата-центра и прогружают прямо так, без сжатия, неизбежно приводящего к потере данных.

Всего лишь прикосновение губ к другим, одно — короткое, уверенное, твёрдое — это то, как сам Коннор мог бы целовать Гэвина Рида, задыхаясь от переполняющих его чувств. И то, как к губам прижимался Сикст, наплевав на любые условности, которые должны были бы загнать его в иллюзорные социальные рамки, предписывающие не заводить отношений на работе. Впрочем, не Коннору винить в этом кого бы то ни было — к собственному позору, именно Сикст был единственным из андроидов RK-серии, которого миновала чаша сия, и его прозорливости остаётся только восхищаться, ведь работать вместе с тем, кто заставляет тебя умирать каждую секунду — невыносимо.

Однако, раздражение, гнев и отчаяние заполняют Коннора с головой, не оставляя места иным чувствам, с которыми можно было бы смотреть на Сикста, практически полную его копию с восторгом и желанием приблизиться именно к этому идеалу.

— Ах ты ж сукин сын, — Коннор даже не уверен, что это его голос, а не запись, зато в том, что именно его кулак мгновение назад вписался под беззащитные рёбра не приходится. Стремительно и внезапно, сильный слева — не то что Сикст успевает заблокировать, и Коннор, наконец, чувствует себя минимально отмщённым, пускай даже тот и не ощущает боли, поскольку не человек.

— С Рождеством, — выдыхает Сикст и усмехается, давая понять — между ним и кулаком Коннора ладонь, подставленная как раз вовремя, чтобы сгладить последствия удара для тонкой электроники, управляющей памятью и центральным процессором. — И не благодари меня больше. По крайней мере так.  
Коннору странно смотреть на то, как подмигивает его собственное лицо, и, одарив самодовольной ухмылкой тот, кто похож на него словно две капли воды удаляется восвояси. 

До Рождества ещё пара дней, и, кажется, придётся что-то с этим делать. 

Сикст поцеловал Гэвина, а это значит, теперь и Коннор должен.

Просто обязан.


	23. Безудержно

Устроить при народные разборки? пожалуй, самая тупая идея, которая вообще может прийти кому бы то ни было в голову. И, тем не менее, Гэвин не до конца её игнорирует, пускай даже и осознаёт всю провальность собственного желания устроить самую настоящую буду, чтобы не встречаться с Коннором один на один.

Как будто единственный блядский поцелуй провёл между ними не видимую черту, и теперь любая, даже самая малюсенькая встреча лицом к лицу и без свидетелей станет приравниваться к тому, что всё стало серьёзнее. Реальнее и ощутимее.

Будто обязательство, которое он никогда не хотел давать.

— Рид, твою мать! — недовольный выкрик Хэнка заставляет вздрогнуть и даже немного сжаться внутри — разъярённый, словно медведь Андерсон умеет быть настолько устрашающим, что лишний раз его злить не хочется просто из чувства самосохранения. Того самого, которое временами функционирует, как и должно, но стоит только бывшему любовнику пустить рычащие ноты в голос, и всё — нет больше желания выжить любой ценой, лишь начистить морду за то, как они когда-то расстались.

И не то чтобы Гэвин всё ещё переживал из-за этого, просто внутренняя потребность вмазать и посильнее превалирует над тем, насколько хорошо он контролирует собственный гнев в участке.

— Чего тебе ещё, лейтенант? — Гэвин не стесняется быть надменный и ленивым, когда поворачивается в кресле к поднявшемуся и угрожающе топающему в его сторону мужчине. 

Странное выражение лица Коннора заставляет собраться сильнее — запал не нужно растерять, чтобы поцапаться после с собственным напарником и оборвать то хрупкое и неловкое, что успело между ними образоваться. Только и нужно — после того как Хэнк вызвериться на него проделать всё то же самое с до смерти спокойным Коннором.

«Словно ты не целовал меня, ублюдок!» — не без сожаления думает Гэвин, едва слышно цокая языком и отворачиваясь от него.

Факты в голове перемешалось в странную кашу, с ней стоит разобраться, подумать хорошенько, соотнести всё, что есть. Улик было много, но когда детективу даже в голову не приходит дать им переоценки и он подгоняет их под свою теорию — это признак полного отсутствия мастерства.

— Ты запорол долбаный отчёт, — рабочий планшет падает ему в руки, и Хэнк выглядит куда спокойнее, чем казалось всего несколько мгновений назад, — первый раз за полгода, Рид. Собери свои чёртовы сопли, которые у тебя вместо мозгов, в кулак, и исправь, позорище.

— Есть сэр, — с непередаваемым ядом отзывается Гэвин, и по ясному взгляду голубых глаз становится очевидно, что бывший любовник понял это правильно.

«Пошёл ты», — то, что нельзя сказать прямо, всегда можно бросить намёком, понятным безо всяких слов.

Стул мерзко скрипит, стоит на него упасть, и всё, что остаётся — закрыть лицо ладонями и выдохнуть медленно, признавая правдивость слов Хэнка — у него и впрямь настоящие сопли вместо мозгов. Так расклеиться от одного чёртового поцелуя, да?

Казалось бы, чего уж проще — пошёл и взял, всё, аут, точка, но нет. Опыт прошлых отношений ясно даёт понять — всё, во что пытается лезть Гэвин заканчивается херово, и то, что Андерсон является примером самого удачного завершения отношений пугает до колик. Если не будет так, то Гэвина ждёт буквально вечность один на один с долбанным бессмертным андроидом, который, вероятнее всего, станет желать свернуть ему шею.

Гэвин тоже станет, но у него явно меньше шансов провернуть подобное с андроидом.

Как вообще можно ввязываться в отношения, зная, что всё, что тебя ждёт — беспросветный и бесконечный ад, который распахнёт свои объятия настолько широко, что не укрыться, и сомкнёт их за спиной так, что не вырваться?

— Гэвин, — голос Коннор пробирается через мысли, и Гэвину приходится напоминать себе, что они в участке, прежде, чем он вскидывает брови и глядит в карие глаза. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да? — хмыкает он, качая головой и шарит руками по карманам. Чёртовой пачки снова нет, а ему пиздецки нужен «технологический перерыв». Интересно. у андроидов такой есть?

«Не хотелось бы, иначе и впрямь придётся говорить», — думает Гэвин, едва заметно качая головой.

— Я серьёзно, — продолжает давить Коннор, и один этот факт заставляет отвлечься от поисков сигарет и изумлённо поднять на него глаза. Настойчивость, да? В первый раз за сколько? Чёрт, похоже, он совсем перестал считать как долго они с Коном напарники, с тех самых пор как начал медленно крашится по нему.

— Хер с тобой, — хмыкает, наконец, Гэвин, — дай отчёт закончить, и пойдём.

— Я поправил, — резко отвечает андроид, снова давая почувствовать — что-то не так. По шкуре бежит дрожь, губы сжимаются сами, и Гэвин ловит себя на том, что хмурится, пытаясь понять — в чём подвох?

Сейчас Коннор отнюдь не такой отстранённый, как это было до их поцелуя, он словно... нервничает?

— Тебя, видимо, совсем прижало, да? — вздох получается довольно наигранным, но и хер бы с ним. Разговоры не должны пугать такого большого и умного мальчика как Гэвин Рид, так что он добавляет, — сейчас в допросной наверняка свободно, пойдём туда.

— Я отключу камеры, — соглашается Коннор, хотя они, конечно, не будут сидеть там, куда уводят преступников — небольшая полутёмная каморка самое оно, чтобы обсуждать чего бы так Коннору в голову не взбрело.

Едва дверь за ним закрывается, как движения андроида меняются, становятся более резкими, нервными — тот словно держит в руках оголённый провод и не знает ебанёт или не в этот раз.

«Это что, из-за меня?» — в голове словно лампочка зажигается, и Гэвин, прикусив губу изнутри, описается задницей на письменный стол, стараясь смирить долбанный характер, кровь, что бежит быстрее после выплеска адреналина из-за наезда Хэнка, и ощущения пиздеца, куда наебнётся его жизнь в который раз, стоит только сейчас красиво очерченным, тёмным губам открыться и выдать какую-нибудь хрень.

Однако, Коннор, несмотря на всю свою решимость говорить не торопится.

— Ну? — подгоняет его Гэвин, даже дыша через раз. Он хорошо помнит поцелуй, и то, как Коннор ушёл, не говоря ни единого долбанного слова и заставляя думать самому — надо ему оно, нет, и как вообще дальше со всей этой хернёй жить.

— Мы целовались, — медленно начинает напарник, заставляя кивнуть и вскинуть брови. Сейчас можно всё запороть простым вопросом «с кем не бывает?», но Гэвину и так очевидно — с ними двумя. Ни разу до этого, и, возможно, после тоже.

— Так, — соглашается он, — и ты хотел обсудить это? Я думал, поцелуи терпят в обсуждениях — ты ушёл, разве, не для того, чтобы дать мне время подумать?

Коннор распахивает рот на миг, но уже в следующий его прикрывает, так, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал в самый последний момент. 

«Богородицу твою за ногу!» — вспомнилось Гэвину и он поднялся, подходя ближе, вплотную, так же как к нему стоял Коннор прежде чем его поцеловать.

— Дай угадаю — большая ошибка, да? — усмешка появляется на губах, словно очевидный признак острой боли внутри. 

«Гэвин, ты идиот, — говорит он себе с непоколебимой уверенностью, — взять не можешь, отказаться тоже. Как там Хэнк сегодня велел — намотай свои сопли на кулак и делай уже!»

— Нет, — тёмный взгляд, кажущихся в полумраке чёрными глаз опаляет, щедро плеская возбуждением по хребту и концентрируясь в паху. Реакции на напарника настолько очевидны, что хер со всем, а Гэвин больше маяться дурью не станет. Нужно всего лишь прояснить пару вопросов, и перестать уже праздновать труса:

— Тогда так, — начинает он решительно, делая ещё один крошечный шаг к Коннору так, чтобы почувствовать прохладное тело под собственными, выставленными вперёд ладонями, и мягкость отглаженной рубашки, — если всё кончится херово — ты переведёшься с участка, понял?

— Что кончится? — смаргивает непонятливо андроид, и по бешено вращающемуся кругляшку света на диоде, становится ясно, что тот просчитывает все вариации. — Секс?

— Отношения, дебила кусок ты кремниевый, — фыркает Гэвин, приподнимая край верхней губы и обнажая клык. — Если всё пойдёт по пизде — никаких, блять, «здравствуйте, сэр», «позвольте помочь» и «меня зовут Коннор», ясно?

— Более чем, — наверное, впервые за всё время их взаимодействия, Гэвин различает едва заметные хриплые выдохи между звуками, так, словно андроиду тяжело дышать, и срывается в чёртовой матери.

Стена за ними буквально в одном-единственном шаге, и он уверенно впечатывает в неё спину Коннора, прижимая его к себе так тесно, как только может, за секунду прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем.

Ярким, крепким, безудержным, впитавшим в себя все его страхи и сомнения, и оставляющим только ярость и желание, рвущееся наружу неловкими жестами. Осторожные ладони соскальзывают по его спине, касаются шеи, путаются в волосах, и проделывают путь вниз, сжимая ягодицы.

Коннор на вкус не как металл или пластик — аналитический раствор Гэвин даже не чувствует, что не мешает ему наслаждаться мягкими губами и умелым языком, изучающим его рот изнутри до жарких стонов.

От резкого барабанящего стука в дверь они оба вздрагивают, и распадаются на две отдельные составляющие, за миг до того, как Девять заходит в небольшую каморку допросной.

— У нас преступника будут допрашивать через три минуты, — сообщает тот с невероятным спокойствием, и до Гэвина не сразу доходит за каким чёртом тому понадобилось стучать. Только когда новенький андроид смотрит на Кона, и добавляет, — не смог до тебя дозвониться по связи.

Девять выходит с таким же спокойствием, с которым и зашёл, и Гэвин, сползает на мол, содрогаясь в безудержном смехе.

Интересно, а кто ещё из участка знает, что они теперь вместе?

— Все, — хмыкает Коннор, протягивая ему руку и помогая подняться, едва Гэвин озвучивает свой вопрос. — Я полагаю, что все.

Из полумрака открывшаяся в яркий коридор дверь выглядит так, словно ведёт в новую жизнь.

Ту, в которой Коннору приходится держать задыхающегося от хохота напарника.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
